Between Death and Love
by Edenrising
Summary: Magical cats can't fall in love, in fact, it's fatal if they do. Slash. MistoMunku. Reviews very welcome.
1. Prologue

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (there _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance)

**Between Death and Love**

**Prologue**

_By Edenrising_

There's something about magical cats they don't tell you. Something that causes each and every magical cat to die at one time or another, and is so deadly that even the most secluded of their kind will fall to its whims eventually. You see, cats with magic in their blood cannot fall in love, for the fear they will be rejected.

For most cats, a rejection from a desired mate is not overly disconcerting. A cat may take many mates in their lifetime, and even indulge in more than one at a time. But a cat like Mr. Mistoffelees is different; he is always seeking a singular and particular acceptance. Always quiet and seemingly indifferent to the world around, while still wanting to be a part of the group and secretly needing the feeling of a family to comfort him, cats like Mr. Mistoffelees are very conflicted.

Because he is always seeking this acceptance, he becomes susceptible to experiencing great emotion over small acts of affection, such as; a hug, or a birthday party. Here is where the magic kicks in. Due to the fact that magical cats hold a certain amount of telepathy and extreme empathy he forms an unconscious bond, a magical one with the person he so desires (this desire could be brought on with the simplest of touches from the significant other).

Soon, his magic begins to rely on that person's affection to keep the bond stable. The simplest answer would be to stop all contact from the beginning, to let the bond die, but as always, nothing is ever as simple as it seems. After formed, the bond grows in power, sending more of the magical cat's magic into it. Seeing as how their magic is the life source of magic cats, what keeps their insides beating; the situation becomes very dangerous very fast.

So, why not break the bond?

After a bond is created, no matter how small, it can never be broken and the two are forever linked. What's wrong with this? A mate of a magical cat must remain faithful all of his/her life; any mutual sexual advance to another cat/animal spells death to the magical cat involved in the original relationship. This is hard for many cats, as the feline is by nature, fickle and arrogant in their love. It is hard for a cat, however much they desire it, to adore one being more than any other and to become selfless for that one, singular creature.

Which brings us to the question;

What if the significant other of the magic cat does remain faithful? While this has only been succeeded a few times in history, it is not enough to only remain faithful to the cat with which you share the bond; you must also love them in return. Love. This is the factor that kills so many of the magic felines. Empty affection does not feed the link, and then the magic evaporates into the air, leaving the magical cat without his life force and consequently, without his life.

You may ask, how come so many die because of this? Since the magical cat tries to remain detached out of instinct to prevent death, he unknowingly welcomes it. The one he/she loves may have barely even encountered the cat before, and with one touch can become instantly linked to them with no chance of destroying it. In short, it is hard to love a cat you barely know and has most likely had little interaction experience himself/herself (magic cats tend to avoid socialization, in fear of the bond, and thus hinder the impending relationship even more).

Give it time?

Of course, just to complicate things, there is a time limit. If the bond is not completely stable in under a month or so (depending on the original display of affection), the magic cat is subjected to a death brought about by his/her own love.

But, then, one must also remember that magic cats are unusual- you don't see them very often. It's a recessive gene that causes the abnormality, and is only seen once in a while. Cats like Tantomile and Coricopat are hardly magical, but instead are linked as twins telepathically. Mr. Mistoffelees remains the only magical cat in the Jellicle Tribe, and has been the only one to have appeared in three decades. He is also the only magic cat in London.

Why so few magical cats?

A magical cat can never have children. Not that they are infertile, but due to a fault created by their magical blood. The magic seeks out the strongest and most compatible mate, one that is almost identical in physical attributes, and balances out the weakness in the magic cats; who are generally small when male, and large when female. The magic also looks for someone similar in mentality and interest; the emotional for the emotional, the independent for the independent. And as such a magical cat's mate happens to often be of the same-sex, and the desired will likely not have the same orientation as his/her magical mate.

Why do I tell you this?

Because, Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat, is about to form a bond... and will probably not survive the occurrence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Updates will be twice a week, this chapter is an exception (may slow down after chapter five or so)

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (there _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku, Mungo/Teezer

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter One**

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap from Prologue)_

_Because, Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat, is about to form a bond and will probably not survive the occurrence._

_

* * *

_

The day was bright and sunny, and the breeze was pleasantly cool as the pavement began to heat and a stank air settled over the junkyard. Summer was both wonderful and horrible for a cat. The feline form loves to experience the freedom of the dry landscape, but loathes the heat that builds under his fur, and most of the time finds himself at conflict for what to do.

Mr. Mistoffelees was one such cat, he was black and needed to stay out of the sun due to the danger of an overheat, but today he felt restless and had the need to burn away his energy. Sticking his small head out of the cool pipe that he lived in, that had a convenient stream of water that flowed down the middle and pulled himself out into the glare of the early morning sun. Making a quick judgment on how long he could be out in the sun before overheating, Mistoffelees ran quickly through the Junkyard, hoping to tire himself out so he could sleep through the day.

Just as he was beginning to tire, Mistoffelees heard a cry come from above. Screeching to a stop, he looked up the pile of cars to see two unknown cats bullying a smaller one. Looking closer, Mistoffelees saw that the cat being bullied was actually the small Pouncival, who had yet to reach a year of age and was only the size of Mistoffelees himself. _'But'_ Mistofeless reminded himself, _'I have magic and he doesn't. I'd better help him.'_

Carefully, but quickly, he climbed the pile of cars to approach the scene almost slipping in some places. Coming closer, Pouncival's cries got louder and more urgent and Mistoffelees felt his heart beat faster for the almost-Tom's safety. Reaching the level where the fight was, Mistoffelees could clearly hear the bullies' comments as Pouncival tried to protect himself.

"Ow! Let me go, what did I do to you!" came the cry from the almost-Tom.

"Here that Garentuile? He speaks!" came an abnormally high voice.

"Speaking? We can't have that… Might tell someone. Break his jaws." A deeper voice decided, almost as if he were discussing the weather.

"What! NO! Please don't, please… I won't tell, I promise I won't!" Pouncival pleaded.

Mistoffelees growled, how dare they assault such a youngster? He wasn't even a full-fledged Tom yet! Pouncival was certainly mischievous, and caused a lot of trouble but he didn't deserve to be hurt, least of all maimed or killed. Walking to where they could see him, the bullies stopped at the look of the magician and put Pouncival down. Turning to look at the black intruder they grinned when they realized how small he was, thinking him an easy target as well.

Now that he was in the full sun, Mistoffelees dared a glance to check the time of day, it was noon and very hot. He needed to get somewhere cool within twenty minutes or he wouldn't be any help to Pouncival at all, but he _had_ to try and settle this without hurting anyone. He didn't want to have to hurt or, Bast forbid; _kill_ anyone to save the kid.

The Bullies approached the small Tom, looking him over and sizing him up. Pouncival was left writhing on the ground, in obvious pain, holding his left forearm over his chest- a rib had been broken. The larger, a marmalade and brown tabby, stopped a few inches in front of the intruder, and began to chuckle at the black feline.

Mr. Mistoffelees looked on coolly, the heat was becoming unbearable, but he wasn't about to let this go unnoticed.

The big Tom was the first to speak, "What are you doing here kid?" his high voice squeaked, "This ain't no place for kittens."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened, were they really that dumb? They thought he was a kitten. He looked over towards Pouncival, who was staring at Mr. Mistoffelees as if he was the last hope in the world. The front of his nose was cut and part of his ear dangled on a strip of skin. The magician narrowed his eyes to let the trespassers know he was angry, and hissed at them, to which they both chuckled.

"What you going to do kid? You made a mistake coming up here." Garentuile, the lower-voiced one said, "We're going to have to kill you now, too bad too, you're really pretty." He reached out to grab Mistoffelees, and the smaller cat whipped his claws across his face.

The large calico screamed in pain, covering his face with his paws, and drew them back to see blood that was smeared across the pads. He began to huff and growl, turning to the magician with a mad look in his eyes. His partner, the larger tabby, was angry too, but settled for glaring at the little black cat.

"What are you doing here?" Mistoffelees said, "You're trespassing on Jellicle land. Leave now, and never bother this kitten again."

"And what are going to do about it? You're nothing but a defenseless kitten, and we're going to rip you to shreds." Garentuile huffed, his claws extended.

Mistoffelees snorted, "I'm not a kitten you idiot, I may be small but you're a moron and that gives me more advantage then you." He himself was beginning to pant; it was hot, so hot. "This is my last warning, get out of the Junkyard."

Garentuile and his friend were really angry now, "Who's going to make us? You pipsqueak?" His fur was puffed up, and he seemed a large black, white and orange puffball, his face was bleeding profusely.

"Fine, be that way," the overheated Mistoffelees whispered, "I warned you." He was almost sad in his manner, but then his gaze hardened and before you could blink, both bullies were lying on the ground in the forms of charred flesh. Garentuile was still breathing haggardly, but his friend, the larger one, was most definitely dead. Mistoffelees whispered a prayer to the Everlasting Cat on behalf of both individuals, and walked to the pained Pouncival.

"Pouncival? Are you alright?" the magician cat asked, kneeling beside the youngster. A hiss of pain was his answer and Mistoffelees bent down to carry Pouncival.

As he reached for the brown and white kitten, Mistoffelees was distracted as a cool breeze seemed to reach into his fur, which was burning like an inferno, and he was forced to turn his head in the direction of the wind. Then, scratching and pawing, Pouncival began to slip, or as he was in reality, pushed. Mistoffelees watched in horror as the cat he was trying to save began to fall off the car, pushed by Garentuile in a last breath attempt.

Everything thing seemed in slow motion, from the yell of Pouncival, to the last haggard breath of Garentuile. Even the wind was slow, as the last paw of the kitten passed over the side of the pile to drop 30 feet onto the ground below. Mistoffelees took a shuddering breath, and a split second after the kitten fell he jumped after him.

Mistoffelees would after remember the sickening feeling of his stomach lurching into his heart, and using his magic to make himself fall faster. He reached out, grabbing the kitten's paw, and using the momentum of the fall to swing the other's body up and over himself and back onto the top of the pile, where Pouncival skidded to a halt, astonished at the rescue. Mistoffelees however was still falling, barely managing to create a pillow-like substance to cushion his fall, before he crashed into the ground, crushing his paw with a sickening snap.

Pouncival heard the thud from below, and giving the dead bodies a wide berth, looked over the edge at the black cat below. Mr. Mistoffelees was lying in a sprawled position on his side, paw underneath his body and barely breathing with a pained expression on his face. He managed to look at Pouncival, who was regarding his savior with a mixed expression of shock and horror and mouthed through tired and overheated lips, "Get… Help." Then promptly fell unconscious.

A while later, Mistoffelees would remember being lifted into strong arms, and being carried to somewhere warm and soft, where his paw was gently examined and his form wrapped in warm blankets. It was here Mistoffelees began to regain consciousness, slowly opening his eyes to look at his caretaker and feeling a sensation that was more comforting than the happiest days of his life. He also vaguely remembered thinking that it was good he was an alley cat, he didn't have a family to worry about, but the thought left to be replaced with the strangest feeling of being stretched. And after a time, he fell asleep again, dreaming of his caretaker, but not remembering a detail but beyond that of the identity of his savior.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (there _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku, Mungo/Teezer

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Two**

_By Edenrising_

_(recap from Chapter One)_

_And after a time, he fell asleep again, dreaming of his caretaker, but not remembering a detail but beyond that of the identity of his savior.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Munkustrap would never forget the day Pouncival ran into his den without knocking and burst into tears, mumbling something about bullies and Mr. Mistoffelees.

In alarm, Munkustrap grabbed the kitten by the shoulders and sat him down, "What's this, Pouncival? Slow down." Pouncival abruptly flung himself onto the protector's chest and managed, through gasping breaths to recount his tale. Munkustrap patted the back of the brown and white kitten to comfort him, while his mind was screaming for him to go help the Jellicle magician, and said, "Alright, you go to the Kitten's den to have Jenny look at your injuries, I'm going to go get Mistoffelees, Ok?" The smaller Tom looked into Munkustrap's face and reluctantly nodded, releasing the silver tabby from his clutches.

Once Pouncival let go, Munkustrap raced out into the blaring sun to the pile of cars that Pouncival told him about. Below the pile was a black mass that he assumed was Mr. Mistoffelees. As he edged to the unconscious body, he took in the odd angle at which Mistoffelees' right paw was hanging and the blood that matted the fur around his leg, which had been slightly impaled by a piece of metal on the ground.

Munkustrap felt his heart beat wildly in concern, and stopping over to pick up the smaller Tom, he pulled out the metal piece imbedded in the magician's leg and hefted him into his arms. As he made the slow trek back to his den, where Mistoffelees could be treated properly, he looked at the face of the other cat.

Mr. Mistoffelees had sweat pouring down over his face, and was curling closer to his body for comfort. Munkustrap let out a sigh; Mr. Mistoffelees was perhaps the only cat keeping them completely safe from Macavity's clutches. And here was that very cat, in his arms, very injured and very hot from the sun. The Jellicle captain would not be surprised if the magic cat had a stroke among the other problems, and felt Mistoffelees' forehead in concern.

In a way, he was relieved. Pouncival was safe, and at least Mistoffelees wasn't dead. If it weren't for the cat in his arms, the kitten would probably have been killed and their already small tribe would have lost a valuable Tom.

Munkustrap reached the fridge that was his home. The doors of the appliance had long broken off due to rust, and were both placed so that the freezer and fridge had small openings in the corners. The fridge part was the largest, and was where Munkustrap would meet with the other members of the tribe during crisis, while also serving as a 'guest room' of sorts. The freezer was where the protector himself slept, and was also where he and his mates would stay when he decided to take one.

It was needless to say that Munkustrap was very proud of his home; it was warm, cozy, soft and very large. In fact, he often said with pride, it was the largest den in the Junkyard besides the Kitten den and many wholeheartedly agreed with him. Even his brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, teasingly called the protector's den a 'Man's Pad', and always would chuckle when Munkustrap hit him over the head for the comment. It was very obvious, and also almost an honor, when the protector brought another cat into the freezer part of his den. Currently, the queen Demeter occupied the freezer and had been there for two weeks.

Munkustrap quickly jumped into the fridge part of the den and put the small magician on the old comforter he had placed as a makeshift bed and arranged the blankets around the other Tom. Taking Mistoffelees' injured paw into his hand, the Jellicle protector gently examined the break, it was a clean snap, thank Bast, but it would take time to heal.

Taking a few strips of cloth he had found just for this purpose from within a small pot, he wrapped the black cat's cut leg in a tourniquet and set the broken bones in the paw, wrapping that as well.

Once he was done, Munkustrap sat down tiredly in the den; he glanced at the magician lying on the comforter. The white face was relaxed peacefully, and the features in a natural smile. Munkustrap was forced to admit that Mistoffelees was very pretty, if a bit aloof about it and should interact more with the tribe. Although he didn't much show it, except for the occasional show of happiness, he cared quite a lot for his family members, especially the kittens. And he wondered, not for the first time, why he hadn't taken a mate and had a litter himself.

This brought Munkustrap to a pleasant thought; he had his own litters to think about. About a year ago, he and Bombalurina had a fling, and she had given birth to Jemima before both he and she had decided to split apart leaving Jemima in the more capable hands of Jenny. Before that, Cassandra and him had created a kitten by the name of Electra, who was about to become a queen herself.

Then, Munkustrap frowned.

Now he had Demeter, and he wasn't so sure he wanted kittens with her. Demeter was a nice queen, and he did adore her as much as possible. But she was difficult, always nervous and skittery around the other cats (excluding her sister Bomba), and prone to mood swings and sickness.

Munkustrap prided himself on being a kind Tom, he wanted to help Demeter get better, but he didn't want her having his kittens. If Demeter had a litter, she would even more emotionally unstable and physically tested. If the kitten survived, she may not, and if they both survived, Demeter would want to take care of the kitten herself. Which, Munkustrap thought, was probably not the best of ideas. Her mood swings might hurt the kitten, but to be separated from her child may result in depression, and to have a miscarriage would be even worse.

He was seriously considering having Demeter leave, she wouldn't be hard about it, they had been together a lengthy amount of time and frankly she was sick of him as well. She knew she had a problem, and was willing to understand that having kittens with him would do no good for her, but if she got pregnant, she would become loathe to leaving him. _'Yes'_, he thought, _'I should speak with her, maybe later though…'_ Then Munkustrap hit himself. No, no procrastination. He should just get it over with, and with one more glance at Mistoffelees he jumped out of the fridge.

* * *

Demeter was licking herself clean when Munkustrap entered the freezer, she turned, surprised to see him. He usually didn't come see her until after dark. She watched the handsome tabby enter the space and sighed in contentment. Munkustrap was certainly quite the catch, he was strong, handsome, had a good political standing in the tribe, was certainly a good tom, and had the biggest den. _'And'_ she reminded herself with a blush, _'he isn't lacking in **that** area either.'_

But as the tabby came near her, Demeter felt the familiar nervousness enter her that she got around other cats and she was reminded that she didn't love Munkustrap or trust him enough to be a good mate. Sure, she liked him enough, she liked the comfortable arrangements and the feeling of being needed and recognized in the tribe, but Demeter knew she wasn't the right queen for him. She didn't want to be Munkustrap's mate much longer, she wanted to move back in with Bombalurina where she felt safe, and she wanted the freedom of being a bachelorette back.

"Demeter," the honey voice rumbled, "We need to talk."

She almost felt relieved; "What about?" She felt a spark of anger. Why? She didn't know.

"I don't think we should live together anymore." He confessed, looking very guilty.

Then, she felt sad, "Oh… Why?" her claws kneaded the blanket below her.

The silver Tabby sighed, she was stalling and he knew it, "We're not happy together, you know this Dem. You want to go back to your sister, and I want to move on."

Now she began to feel annoyed, "You just want another _queen_ don't you!" she spat, "You're just tired of _fucking _meI'm just not good enough, right?"

"No, that's not it Demeter, calm down." He looked at her, seemingly alarmed. He must have caught her in one of her moods.

She looked at his face, and then at her paws, she allowed her anger to seep away, "You're right… I'm sorry Munku; I don't know why I get like that. Yes, I _am_ unhappy, and I _do_ want to go back to Bomba." She laughed guiltily "You've got it dead on, you always do."

Munkustrap crawled to her and hugged her around the soldiers, she was really trying and he knew it. "Alright then," he said as she pulled away and moved to the door. Just as she tensed to jump, Munkustrap called to her, "Wait! Dem," she turned to look at him, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, feeling the sadness start to creep over her, but she held it in. She managed a smile, "I'm sorry too." And with that she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Mistoffelees woke to an empty room, feeling very drained and in a lot of pain. Blinking at the light that invaded his senses, he tried to sit up but stopped at the ache that resounded in his back. At this, the memory of Pouncival and falling to a probable death entered his mind. He let his breath fall through gritted teeth, looking at his mangled paw and the den he was in. 

'_Munkustrap's den?' _he thought with alarm.

His hearing picked up the entrance of the silver tabby, and he turned his head to face his caretaker. Munkustrap, feeling eyes on him, turned to face the magician. Mistoffelees could literally feel the emotions dripping from the tabby, there was surprise, relief and a slight scent of sadness. He wondered what was wrong.

"You're awake." Said Munkustrap, "I wasn't expecting you to be conscious for another day or so. You had quite the fall." He moved to where he kept the cat treats that Jellylorum gave him for his fourth birthday and gave one to the smaller tom. Mistoffelees stared at the protector throughout all of this, feeling uncomfortable emotions surface as he watched the tabby, he was beginning to come to a sickening conclusion.

Munkustrap was becoming uncomfortable under the black cat's gaze, and moved to sit beside the magic cat on a chair. "That was a great thing you did for Pouncival," he began, "He thinks of you like a god now." The silver tom chuckled, "Beware, you might have just created your own cult following." He looked at the small tom, who had the most peculiar expression on his face, but it changed to a neutral one the minute they locked eyes.

Mistoffelees could feel the panic set in, but he remained as calm as possible, he decided he should say something, otherwise Munkustrap may believe him to have amnesia.

"What's wrong?" he began.

Munkustrap almost looked shocked as the sound emitted from the magician, collecting himself, he answered, "I… ah, I just broke up with Demeter. Just getting used to the feeling I guess." He shrugged, and stretched. Mistoffelees felt his throat unwillingly go dry at the sight.

'_Dear Bast,'_ Mistoffelees thought, _'It's happened.'_ But he let none of this show outward on his face, he couldn't let anyone know.

"I see," he replied, "She was rather… Unstable, right?" at Munkustrap's nod, he continued "It's for the best then, both of you were hurting inside." Mistoffelees had always noticed the tension in their relationship; from the beginning he had sensed it was not preferable to either of them to date.

Munkustrap regarded Mistoffelees closely, he seemed to not be too affected by his injuries, nor was he complaining of his being treated like a baby. Clearing his throat, Munkustrap stood and walked away from his patient, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, looking around for more bandages, Mistoffelees' leg should be re-wrapped.

"As good as I could be," Mistoffelees said, _'Considering my situation,'_ he thought.

"Good. I'm going to change your leg bandage, and then we'll see about feeding you." The silver Tabby answered, and lifted the blanket to reach Misto's thigh peeling the old bandage away.

Mistoffelees felt panic rise in him as his body began to react to the tabby's touch on his thigh and his mind let out a '_WHOOP!'_, his heart beating faster and his blood began to feel warmer. Emotionally, Mistoffelees felt like crying, he'd made it so far and all the work had gone to waste.

Through considerable inner will, Mistoffelees did not react physically or verbally to the other Tom. But subtly panted as the silver tabby finished, pupils shrinking from their enlarged state, and steadying his swirling mind.

Once Munkustrap let go of the injured limb, he looked at Mistoffelees, who was trying not to pant from exertion, _'He must be in horrible pain,'_ the tom thought, _'He's so strong._' And he rose to place the bloodied, old bandage outside, noticing that a storm was approaching, which would clean the bandage. "I'm going to go cover the entrances Misto; it's going to rain soon." He took the metal garbage can lids that he put over the doors when it was going to rain and started to climb outside.

Once he was gone, Mistoffelees let the situation sink in. Munkustrap had probably shown more care to him in the past two hours than anyone else had in his entire life, it was only reasonable that this should have happened to them. Mistoffelees then let his mind cross another dangerous subject, was there any chance of survival? Sure, Munkustrap was single and already was generally familiar with him, but he had never taken a male as a mate before and even had two offspring to show for his mating exploits.

Mistoffelees sighed, and allowed a tear to track down his cheek before shakily breathing. It was stunning how much he was unaffected by this, he was actually more content with the situation than with anything else in his life. He had expected to throw a fit when it finally happened, but instead he was strangely calm, warm, comforted and had a bubbly feeling in his throat. In fact, Mr. Mistoffelees had never felt better in his life, _'This feeling,'_ he decided, _'Is worth trying for, even if I am to die anyways.' _

When Munkustrap entered the den again, the magician made a crucial conclusion; he was going to make Munkustrap, son of Deuteronomy, protector of the Jellicle tribe, fall in love with him. After all, it was a matter of life and death.

Munkustrap, feeling he needed to say something to the cat in his den, regarded the magician, "Mistoffelees?" he said, "I want you to know, I am really thankful for what you did for Pouncival today." He sat on the chair once again, laying a hand on the injured cat's shoulder, "And I consider you to be a great friend to all of us," and he smiled at the magician, nuzzling his head against Mistoffelees'.

Mistoffelees, who was becoming very tired, felt the original warmth leave his body and a great sadness enter him at Munkustrap's words, _'That's not true,' _he thought, _'I don't deserve your friendship,'_ Munkustrap pulled the magician into a friendly hug, unaware of the other Tom's thoughts.

And as he took in the scent of the one he desired, Mistoffelees felt the tears enter his eyes as he fell asleep on Munkustrap's shoulder.

'_Because I've bonded with you, and now I've ruined our lives.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (there _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Three**

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap from Chapter Two)_

'_Because I've bonded with you, and now I've ruined our lives.'_

_

* * *

_  
It had been a week since the incident occurred, and Mistoffelees was finally deemed well enough to leave Munkustrap's den, as long as he kept off the broken paw, by both Jelly (who had visited the morning after the rainstorm) and his silver savior. But Mistoffelees knew better, he was far from well. Being in Munkustrap's den he was unaffected by the bond, since he was in such close vicinity with the other Tom and was constantly in physical contact with him during the time he was nursed back to health.

The magician could feel the bond strengthening with each touch, but it was far from being stable. To stabilize the bond with the other Tom required for he and Munkustrap to mate, but that was far from happening. The silver tabby and he were closer as friends, but nowhere near to the point of falling in love. Mistoffelees had a lot of work to do if he was going to survive, and to do it without Munkustrap suspecting anything.

For the first time in ages, Mistoffelees entered his pipe home, but it didn't comfort him in the same way as Munkustrap's den did. It hardly smelled of himself now, and seemed alien in nature. He sighed as he lay down; even the blankets that formed his bed didn't feel as soft. After a few moments of futilely trying to re-acquaint himself with his home of over a year, he gave up and instead set out to see the rest of the tribe that he hadn't encountered in over a week.

The first stop he made was the kitten den, which was a large van, and as soon as he stuck his head in the doorway of the den he was assaulted by all of the kittens. Falling back on his tail, Mistoffelees was almost grateful he had bonded with Munkustrap; otherwise he might have accidentally attached himself to one of the kittens!

Mistoffelees waited as the kittens finished nuzzling and licking him, and sat up. Jenny and Jelly were frantically shooing the kittens back inside, and trying at the same time to apologize to the small tom.

"It's quite alright," Mistoffelees said, "No harm done." His arm had, miraculously, survived the encounter without getting jarred.

"I'm terribly sorry Misto," said Jelly, "The kittens have just been so excited to see you since they heard about you saving Pouncival here." She gestured to the brown and white Tom behind her, who on Wednesday had actually become a full-fledged tom, but it was normal for a new queen or tom to remain with those who raised them until they were about a year and a half.

The new Tom was looking at Mistoffelees as though he didn't quite believe he was really there, he had remained strangely silent throughout the whole exchange between the magician and the kittens.

Mistoffelees turned his attention to the young Tom, "And how are you doing Pouncival? Do your ribs still hurt much?" The tom was silent before nodding in answer, but then a strange thing happened and Pouncival's eyes filled with tears.

He wiped the tears away, sniffling, "I'm… I'm really sorry you got hurt Misto, I should have…. I don't know, fought back harder or something." He tried to regain composure, "Thank you for saving my life, I'll never forget it, I promise." And with that he gave the magician a nuzzle to the shoulder, and ran back inside, embarrassed to be so emotional around someone else.

Jelly smiled after the youngster, "He was so worried about you, thinking it was his fault and everything. But he's calmed down a lot since the incident, not so much of a kitten anymore…" at this admission, she began to choke up. Pouncival was Jelly's last kitten before she became too old to have any more, and she was taking his coming of age hard.

Jenny patted her friend on the shoulder, she herself would be sad to see Etcetera go in a few months, "It'll be alright dear," after her distraught friend disappeared back into the van, she turned to Mistoffelees, "Misto dear, we really are thankful. If we'd lost Pouncival I don't know what we'd do, but he's quite the young man now, thanks to you! I believe your exploits to save him last week have influenced him into becoming a better cat." Jenny said to the small magician.

She invited him into the front seats of the van for some cat treats and milk, where the older cats stayed, and they talked for awhile, along with Jelly, who had recomposed herself.

Then Jenny stopped suddenly in the middle of her talk about the cat nip her humans had hid in the closet, and expected her not to find. Her eyes widened, and then she looked at Jelly with a mischievous look upon her face.

"Now, Mistoffelees dear, you _must_ confess." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, Mistoffelees was very scared, "Us queens aren't allowed into Munkustrap's fridge, unless it's to visit the freezer," she giggled, "What's his den like? Is it as fabulous as all the Toms always brag?" She put a paw on Mistoffelees', and glanced excitedly at Jelly.

"Oh yes, _do_ tell… And if you've seen the freezer, tell us about that too." Jelly bounced.

Mistoffelees was speechless, he didn't know what to think; he was having _girl_ talk… Dear Bast almighty… he was becoming a queen!

But, actually, now that he thought about it, he _was_ kind of effeminate, and it couldn't hurt to tell. The queens weren't allowed inside any of the Tom's dens unless they were courting at the time (reverse for Toms); even to go to the battle/security meetings at Munkustrap's.

After all, queens usually weren't generals, or part of the security, so it was more of a safety feature for the younger cats (to prevent any raging hormones from exploding) than a use of discrimination. All of the Jellicle meetings were held in the same place as the Jellicle ball if they were really important, and since barely any queens saw a Tom's den (and since Munkustrap's was almost Holy in reputation, due to that it was the biggest) it was a common topic for them to guess about the insides.

Thinking further, Mistoffelees would be lying if he said he _hadn't_ seen the freezer part of the den. He'd had to fetch Munkustrap when Jemima came to speak with her Father, and it had required for him to enter the other Tom's sleeping quarters. It was very nice in there too, completely padded and very warm. Perfect for… well I'm sure you can guess. But admitting to it would be like saying he'd slept with the Tom, which wasn't true.

He looked up, into the eyes of the two elder-Queens, both around the age of fifteen, who were staring at him inquisitively. He decided he'd just tell the truth, what could it hurt? Jenny and Jelly were both reasonable queen's, and Munkustrap had the reputation of being straight as a rail.

"Well…" he began, "I will admit, I _did_ see the freezer," the two queen's gasped, and inched closer to him, "But. It was only very briefly, Jemima came late at night when her Father was sleeping and asked to speak with him." Jenny and Jelly looked slightly disappointed, but still paid attention, "It's very comfortable, lots of pillows, blankets and the like."

Then he described the fridge, which he'd seen in more detail. After which he'd left, once the two queens finished cooing over his injuries and forced him to consume another saucer of milk. When he left, he could hear both Jenny and Jelly putting the kittens to sleep and thanking Tumbrutus and Pouncival for looking after the kittens while they socialized Mistoffelees. He'd certainly made their day, he thought, but was also slightly concerned.

Why did they treat him like a queen? Was he really that… girly? _'I mean,'_ he thought _'I know I hung out with the girls, mostly Victoria, when I was younger. But that doesn't mean I should be treated like a girl…Or does it?'_ halting his thoughts, he shrugged and made his way to Demeter and Bombalurina's, he owed them a visit. He'd liked having tea with Jelly and Jenny, and that was enough for him. Queenish or not.

Dem and Bomba's den was basically a rusted-out filing cabinet on its side, but it was warm and the perfect size for two Bachelorettes. Making his way to the slightly open part of the cabinet, he realized it was utterly silent inside the den, he hoped they were home.

"Hello?" he called.

After a few moments, and some shuffling, Bomba appeared at the door looking as though she had been asleep. Mistoffelees immediately took in her slightly round form and protruding breasts, Bomba was most probably pregnant with a litter. Considering her state, she was about three weeks along, and since the Jellicle ball was three weeks ago- well no need to go into _that_. The magician was happy for her, fertilization under the Jellicle moon spelled good fortune for the litter and the queen and was very rare.

"Whaddy'a want?" she grumbled at the small black tom, not quite taking his form in. Then, after a few moments, she seemed to realize who it was standing in front of her, "Oh… Oh! Mistoffelees! How are you doing?" she came over to him, giving a friendly hug.

He smiled, Bomba had always been his favorite queen (besides his sister, Vicky), "I'm just fine, it's good to see you too Bomba." he held her back, and gave a look, "So… How are _you_ doing?"

She seemed confused, before she caught on, "Oh, I'm doing just fine. Demeter came home about a week ago, and was certainly shocked though. Jelly says I'm having two! Two Misto… I'm so excited!" She certainly looked it. Bomba was a tough queen and very sought after in the tribe by the toms, which made her hard to get to know, but she had always been peculiarly nice to Mistoffelees.

"Who's the father?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving one of her smirks, "_The_ Rum Tum Tugger, amazing isn't it?" and she swaggered back into her den, motioning for Mistoffelees to follow her.

He stopped inside the den, which was almost spotless, and had covers everywhere. To tell the truth, Mistoffelees _was_ amazed, the Rum Tum Tugger was infamously known in the tribe as a tom who cared, but didn't want to commit. For him to be a Dad was almost unbelievable. After all, he was already almost four, and had no previous kittens to show for his exploits.

"So... How's he taking it?" He asked, sitting down in a chair.

She rolled her eyes at the magician, "He's bloody _terrified_, like his life is about to end." Then she paused, "Well I guess it is, kind of. Now that he has kittens himself, he'll have to stop flirting with all of them." She leaned back on the box that served as a table, "And to top it off, he's being so damn _chivalrous_; bringing me flowers every day, and making sure to visit me _all_ the time." She gestured to the flowers on her kitchen table, "I'm almost sick of him! But, then again… he's _Tugger_, and I do love him very much." She admitted, looking at the magician with a smile.

Mistoffelees was truly happy for her, she was in love and with a tom that would probably would remain faithful for many years. Tugger was a year older than her, but that wasn't so much of a problem, and she would probably remain only his for a very long time. _'Of course,'_ he thought, _'they've been dancing around each other for years.'_ He also felt envious, she had the type of love he needed, and it was a rare enough occurrence as it was.

He looked at her stomach, rounded with kittens. He fought back a sigh, he loved kids, so did Munkustrap, and there was little to no chance that he could have them. It was possible, of course, after all he was magical- was there anything he couldn't do? There must be _some_ way in all those books he had to-

"Are you alright?" Bomba said, concerned at the magician's expression.

"Oh, it's nothing Bomba," he waved away her concerns, "I really must be going though, lots of rounds to make. Say hi to Dem for me, won't you?"

"Of course," she stood as he walked out of the den, waving to him, "Bye Misto."

"Bye." He didn't turn around, worrying the queen even more.

She watched him turn the corner, and then murmured, "What's wrong with him?" she couldn't help it, she was suspicious- it was part of being a queen.

* * *

Mistoffelees knew he'd worried Bomba, but didn't dwell on the fact. Instead he made his way back to the pipe, and lied down. He wasn't feeling well; he was dizzy, and very upset. It was a result of the separation from Munkustrap, he knew, but wasn't quite ready to acknowledge it. 

Falling asleep, Mistoffelees didn't notice the blood that seeped from the cut on his leg. Which shouldn't have happened, because the injury had healed over two days before.


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (there _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Four**

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap from Chapter Three) _

'_which shouldn't have happened, because the injury had healed over two days before._

_

* * *

_  
The next day, Mistoffelees awoke feeling hazy and drained. The blood from the night before had dried on his leg, but in his currant state of mind, he didn't notice it or the smell of it. He came out of his den into the sun, and stretched, the weather clearing his mind a bit. It was a nice day, not a scorcher, as it was nearing fall and he planned to go around fixing any holes under the Junkyard fences that occurred because of the rainstorm.

Winding his way through the piles of trash, he made his way silently to the west side of the fence. It was still early morning, but Mistoffelees had always been an early riser, hating to waste a day of studying or helping out. The week of getting back to health seemed like ages, and Mr. Mistoffelees was frankly sick of being inside.

Approaching the fence, he fought back a curse; the entire fence was almost destroyed due to the storm a week ago, the dirt washed from underneath and the metal twisted from lack of support. Macavity could have attacked at any time, or a Pollicle could have squeezed under and it would have been his fault. This was his job, making sure the fences were impenetrable; he was the only one who could do it, since he was magical.

'_You were injured,' _reminded a voice, but Mistoffelees wasn't listening. Instead he used his magic to straighten the fence and clear the rust, levitating huge mounds of dirt into the cracks underneath and then patting and smoothing it with a nearby tabletop. Once completed, he sat back on a tire and admired his work, it was as if nothing had ever been wrong in the first place and the fence had never been damaged. But now, he reminded himself, he was tired, and he probably didn't have the strength to finish the other sides. Damn him and his perfectionism.

A whistle behind him caught his attention, and he turned so fast he almost fell off the tire, behind him was the very tom he wished to see.

"Wow, it looks brand new." Said Munkustrap.

Mistoffelees fought to calm himself, "I try." He panted. Standing to face the other tom, and feeling a wave of dizziness as he did it, he wiped a paw across his sweat-covered forehead. Everything was taking on that dream-like quality you get when you are tired or very sick, and Mistoffelees barely registered that he was leaning slightly to one side- almost falling over.

Munkustrap frowned, what was wrong with Mistoffelees, wasn't he well? "Are you sure you should be doing this so soon after your accident?" when Mistoffelees didn't answer, he stepped closer and noticed the blood matted in the dark fur of the magician's leg, "What happened to your leg!" Munkustrap said with alarm. Hadn't that cut healed? Had the other tom hurt himself again? He walked up close to Mistoffelees placing a paw on the other tom's shoulder, looking at him in concern.

Misto felt a coolness spread from the hand on his shoulder, and felt a bit better. But he still felt dizzy, and at Munkustrap's question of his leg had looked down. He hazily noted the blood on his leg, and was mutely surprised he hadn't noticed it. Unfortunately, the action of looking down disoriented him and looking back at the silver tabby, his eyes rolled into his head and he fell unconscious.

Munkustrap caught the small tom in his arms, and looked at him in alarm. Feeling Mistoffelees' forehead, he noted the sweat and the pained expression he wore. This Mistoffelees was so different from the magician a day ago, who had been smiling and friendly. '_He must be sicker than I imagined_,' thought the tom, and brought the unconscious magician into a bridal-style position, making the long trek back to his den.

* * *

Mistoffelees would later muse on the reactions he got from when Munkustrap re-wrapped his leg that day; cool, warm, alien and comforting all at the same time. He also noted the warm glances he received from the other tom as he was being treated with some satisfaction, _'Oh yes,'_ he thought _'I feel **much **better now.'_ He regarded the friendly affection as a small step, a very _small_ step, but a step nonetheless. 

Munkustrap gave him a broth of mice, spices and a touch of catnip to deal with the disorientation from the blood loss, it wasn't necessarily very tasty, but it was good and settled his stomach, which was grumbling from no food that day. Munkustrap then left for a while, making his rounds and checking the sentries at their posts, leaving Mistoffelees to take in the smell of his desired.

Munkustrap smelled like grass and earth, and a bit of metal from his collar. Mistoffelees felt good, very good, and the cat nip did nothing to halt the sensation. He buried himself in the covers, reveling in the comfort, and he would later believe that at that moment he knew the ultimate happiness that his magic was striving for.

He'd never been happy, always slightly alone, never touching any of the other toms and always being around the queens. The small magician had never been completely masculine because of this, and he had never had the chance to know any of the other males than by name at the most. With a tug of his heart, Mistoffelees realized that as soon as the silver tabby came back, he would have to leave again, and to be quite honest… he wasn't sure he wanted to go. Besides, he had so much ground to cover before he and Munkustrap became any closer. Being away from the silver tabby was the last thing he needed, physically and mentally, so he needed to encourage Munku to want him there… But was there any real reason for Munkustrap to want him?

It was then, that he thought of his physical appearance. After all, to survive, he needed Munkustrap to fall in love with him _and_ mate with him before the month was out. Looking down at his coat, he realized how little he took care of himself; his fur was hardly clean or sticking in the right direction. He only made a point to really clean up if it was for the Jellicle ball, and to be quite honest he really didn't even try then. He came to a decision, to snare the Jellicle protector he would have to act like a queen in his mannerisms; washing his fur, grooming himself, moving his body in a slightly sexual manner and going out of his way to talk and meet the tabby.

But, he had to be subtle; he had to remain as much of a male as possible. This was the way to become as close as possible to Munkustrap, to be his friend, to always be at his side without the tabby knowing it. He would join the guard, he realized, this would help him establish a friendship and also would be good for the protection of the tribe as well. He shivered at the thought of something hurting the kittens or the queens, and then felt his heart drop when he considered a life without the silver tabby.

It wasn't so much the fact that he would die without the other tom, but more that the silver tabby's presence would be missing from Mistoffelees' life. The magician had become horribly attached to the tom over the week of his stay, without the tabby there; he didn't know what he'd do.

It was at this time that the said tabby entered, brushing dirt of his paws, and rubbing his temples in a tired manner. Mistoffelees felt his attention fixate unto Munkustrap immediately, and became concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You look tired." He waved a paw through the air and a teacup filled with a Jasmine brew appeared in his hand. He climbed out of the bed and handed the tea to the silver tabby, who hesitantly took the drink and sipped it.

'_Perfect.'_ Munkustrap thought, _'Just what I needed.'_

"Thanks." The protector said, then he seemed to realize that the smaller cat was standing, "Are you sure you should be up?" he asked, not without an edge of reprimand.

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes and smacked the tabby on the head, which caused Munkustrap to 'ooff!', and replied back smartly, "It was just a scratch, dimwit! Nothing to worry about, _honestly_ you're such a worrywart" He rolled his eyes, and conjured up some tea for himself. "Besides, I feel _much_ better now."

Rubbing his abused scalp, Munkustrap chuckled, Mistoffelees was right, he worried too much. "I'll take your word for it." He watched in silence as Mistoffelees sat on a chair, tucking one foot behind the other and leaning towards the backing of it his flat stomach stretching nicely. Munkustrap didn't know what to think of that, if he didn't know better, the position was intended to be preocative… but somehow, it wasn't quite. He shrugged it off, adding the pose to one of the many peculiarities of one Mr. Mistoffelees, and sat on another chair opposite of the magician.

"So, how did the patrol go?" asked Mistoffelees, shifting a bit.

Munkustrap laid his arms on his thighs and put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes, "Good, as always. But I honestly don't know what possessed me to put Admetus on post, he's a nice enough cat, large too, but give him a chance and he'll talk your bloody ear off." He grimaced.

Mistoffelees hesitated, "Does he like being on sentry though?"

"No, not really. I just put him there 'cause I didn't know what else to do with him."

"Then switch him with me."

"Actually, that's not a- what?" Munkustrap stopped suddenly, "Wait. You- _you_ on post?" then his entire face seemed to freeze into a surprised expression.

Mistoffelees smiled, Munkustrap was absolutely flabbergasted, staring at the magician as if he'd just told him he was pregnant. The silver tabby stared a few more moments, and then looked away, his mouth opening and closing as if on a hinge. The magician was thoroughly enjoying himself, watching the handsome cat in front of him take in his proposition with some amount of shock.

Then Munkustrap's face settled into a hard look, "No. Absolutely not."

Mistoffelees wasn't expecting this, "W-What! And _why_ not!" he snapped.

"Because you- um… Ah! You're too small! What if someone attacked during the night?" Munkustrap fired back, "What would you do? You wouldn't be able to get help fast enough." He crossed his arms in typical tom fashion, and stubbornly set his jaw.

"Oh, _really_." Mistoffelees growled, catching the silver tabby's attention, Munkustrap's eyes widened at the magician's anger.

Stooping over Munkustrap, Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes, glaring…. Too _small_ was he? Too _weak_ to protect himself, huh!

Munkustrap was terrified.

'_We'll have to see about that.'_ Mistoffelees thought angrily. He was the Original Conjuring cat and he _always_ got his way when a _moronic_ tom was being stubborn. His size was a sore point on his part, how _dare_ this… this TOM poke at it. He could sentry! He knew he could!

Munkustrap never knew what hit him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (they're _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Five**

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap from Chapter Four)_

_Munkustrap never knew what hit him._

_

* * *

_  
Four days later, Mistoffelees could be seen snoozing at his post, and doubly watching the kittens while doing it. Since becoming a sentry, his position in the tribe had moved up a notch, he was now seen not only as a magician, but also as a soldier- which was good for his situation. Dizzy spells were not a problem as Munkustrap, along with others, would visit him constantly throughout the day, often nuzzling him in greeting or putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Everyone had heard his fight with Munkustrap; and he had become quite popular in result. With both the queens _and _the toms; the toms thought he was awesome because he put up such a fight, with swearing nonetheless; and the queens respected him for standing up against a tom that was being 'stupid'. Mistoffelees smiled at the thought of his relationship with Munkustrap, they were fast friends now, ever since he'd put the leader in his place Munkustrap had started treating him more equally; less of someone to protect, and more of a comrade.

He knew his time was running out; it had been 13 days since the bonding had occurred, and getting Munkustrap to think of him anymore than a friend was still far off in the distance. Worse yet, yesterday while on sentry, the silver tabby had come to him with a grin on his face talking about how Cassandra was said to have a liking for him and how he was considering taking the Burmese as his mate again. Mistoffelees had nodded and smiled as a good friend should, but inside his heart was breaking. If Munkustrap so much as kissed the queen this far into their bond, it would possibly hurt or kill him in result.

He sighed, stretching out on his back; he'd might as well enjoy life while he had it, he couldn't very well _stop_ Munkustrap from mating again, could he? No he couldn't, it would be cruel to the silver tabby. And besides, the sun today was really, really nice.

Once he'd finished stretching, he curled up, keeping a watchful eye and ear out for any intruders, he'd also set up magical traps around to stop any cats that meant harm to the tribe.

While curled, he took notice of how fluffy his tail was, he'd surprised himself after cleaning up, and how _good_ he actually looked. He made sure to bathe once a day now and even combed his hair once and a while, every two days to be exact. His previous hero-worshippers (the kittens, who were mourning the loss of Tugger), where now just worshippers in general, and even Bomba had told him how handsome he looked.

He smiled at the thought of Bomba, she was about four weeks along now with Tugger's litter, and to say she was ecstatic was an understatement. Already thinking of names and what the kittens would look like, and making a nursery for the birth that would put even a vet's place to shame, she was the perfect mother.

After the original thought of having kittens himself, he'd looked it up. There was a way to create kittens without a female, involving potions and a box made of bronze, why bronze? He didn't know, but at least it was possible. Allowing his imagination to run away with him, he imagined his and Munkustrap's kittens. They would be perfect, just like their father, all tabbies because of the dominant gene, and their dispositions would be sweet and cunning. He sighed, it was obvious he _adored_ kittens, but for a magic cat, it was so hard to have children… it just didn't happen, and for all he knew; he'd be dead by the end of the month.

He brought out of his thoughts by a sultry voice calling his name, Misto sat up, looking around. He spotted Tugger climbing the pile he was on, and watched as the handsome coon nimbly made his way to where the magician was situated.

"Hey Misto." The other cat greeted, sitting beside him.

"Tugger. What are you doing here?" Mistoffelees sighed; anything that involved Tugger usually involved a headache.

"Whoa. No need to get snappy, man." The Tugger chuckled, "I'm just giving you the word on the party Alonzo's having at his place tomorrow."

"Party?" Misto wondered, "What party? Why is he having one?"

The Tugger gave him a mischievous look, "His kid, Tumblebrutus just turned full Tom two days ago, and Pouncival about a week ago." He shrugged, main fluffing, "We wanted to give them a, you know, coming of age thing." Then he looked at the magician, grinning widely, "We're going to get them so nipped, they won't know what's hit them! Guarantees a good time man, and were all going to take watch different hours so the posts aren't neglected."

Mistoffelees thought something wasn't quite right with that plan; if they were taking turns _after_ they'd taken nip… wouldn't that mean they'd be high _while_ on post, and in reality was that _any_ better than not being on post at _all_. Grumbling, Misto inwardly decided to double the magic guards around the junkyard, just in case.

"Sure, I'll come. Are all the toms going?" Misto sighed, what could it hurt, going to a party? Besides, it would make Pouncival's day for him to be there, and it would be a chance for him and Munkustrap to increase their friendship.

"Yeah! No queens coming at all, it's going to be _so_ wild. Just the guys, y'know?" The Tugger thumped him on the back, almost knocking Misto off the pile. "Sure to be a blast! Glad you can come, I'll go tell Alonzo. See ya later, Misto!" and then the Tugger simply slipped of the pile, landing gracefully, and heading to the fields behind the junkyard to get more flowers for Bomba.

'_My first party,'_ Misto thought with a smile, he'd never been invited before. Perhaps the whole bonding mess was worth it just to be given the chance to socialize for the first time in his life. With a grin, he went back to snoozily keeping guard on his post.

* * *

The time before the party was calm and good, Mistoffelees spent the better part of the morning guarding his post, before being relieved midday by Asparagus, who couldn't stay for the party himself; he had a vet appointment that evening. He visited Bomba and Demeter, who had seemed fairly happy, and then gone home, just as it was getting dark. He was glad the party was soon, he was starting to feel the absence of Munkustrap in his blood again, and the world was taking on a hazy cover. Not for the first time, he cursed the lack of stability in the bond and hoped it would become better to handle soon. 

The hour before he had to leave was filled with grooming and trying to look as good as possible, and he made sure to leave for the party a few minutes late, just to be tom-ish. Misto slinked out of his den into the cool night air, stretching in pleasure at the breeze which ruffled his fur. He waved his paw and immediately felt the traps around the junkyard answer to his prodding, a satisfied smile reached his lips and he sighed in content, smoothing his fur and lumbering to Alonso's den. The junkyard was safe, and that set his stomach at ease a bit.

At the door to Alonzo's den, a large metal box, he was met up by Plato, who literally towered over him, white face in a grin. The other cat gracefully put an arm around Mistoffelees shoulder, in what seemed a friendly matter and said hello to the magician.

"Erm… high Plato." Mistoffelees said, he was slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know Plato well, but the taller tom had a reputation of hitting on anything that was fairly pretty and had a tail. This included his sister Vicky, who had been quite angered at Platos' behavior after the ball, (when he'd attempted to 'take her home') hadn't talked to the tom since and that was something considering how much Vicky liked to talk.

Then, true to myth, Plato began to rub Mistoffelees' shoulder in an attempt to catch the smaller cat's attention, but stopped immediately when Alonzo appeared to welcome them in. The magician was secretly thankful that the black and white cat had arrived, and shrugged off Plato's arm in annoyance, entering the den.

Inside were all the other guys except for the Tugger, who would be late in coming, as he was on patrol for the first hour, Alonzo explained. Mistoffelees was then told he'd be on patrol last, and was pushed into a chair beside Pouncival, who was staring at him in idolization. Mistoffelees chuckled nervously, and shifted on his seat. Then, after a few silent moments, someone brought out the cards and the games began, beginning with a friendly game of poker for the first hour. However once Admetus replaced Tugger at his post, and Tugger arrived, the game became more… daring.

They began to play with bags of cat nip.

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were staring at the fresh green leaves in their bags as if looking at forbidden fruit, this was the stuff Jenny and Jelly had told them to stay away from, and obviously, they couldn't wait to try some. The other toms watched the youngsters with random chuckles and grins; they looked so astonished and excited. Mistoffelees himself was a bit surprised, fresh cat nip was hard to come by, and was rare enough as it was than to give each cat their own bag of eight leaves. And then, with a word from Alonzo, they dealt the cards and started playing again.

"Ready to become real toms, guys?" Tugger said to Pounce and Brutus, "Were going to play nip poker, now listen closely…" The maniacal grin on the coon's face, promised a night of fun.

The rules were simple, if you lost; you ate the nip, if you lost your entire stash of nip you'd be so high you couldn't play anymore, and had to stop. Of course, as the game progressed, certain people ate more nip then others, and quite a few (among them Tumblebrutus and Pouncival) were giggling with rosy cheeks and would eventually fall to the floor in varying reactions. Tugger, as he became high, went silent and stared at a wall whispering something about a dragon and a net. Munkustrap was barely affected, except for that he giggled a bit and had very little balance. And Pouncival got very, _very_ hyper as the leaves in his bag disappeared.

Since Mistoffelees was somewhat telepathic, he was having a very easy time not getting nipped, and was taking in the other's reactions to the drug with amusement; even when Tumblebrutus thought his ear was a mouse and he had to trick the tom into thinking a black pillow was the magician. He found himself having a great time, it was more fun than anything he'd ever seen, and he had _so_ much nip for personal use now. He watched vaguely as Munkustrap left to go on sentry, wobbling slightly with a grin on his face, almost tripping over a barely conscious Mungojerrie, and went back to having fun laughing at his friend's expenses.

Soon, the hour arrived when it was Mistoffelees' turn to be on post, and he left the dazed and unconscious cats to lie in Alonzo's den, playing an extremely slow game of poker. Mistoffelees breathed in the night air, making his way to the post he took in the full moon and noted how romantic it was, hanging right over the pile where he would have to sit. Mistoffelees couldn't help but think what it would be like to make love under this moon; it would be _so_ perfect, and romantic. He quickly climbed the tower of junk to the sentry post, and found Munkustrap lying peacefully on top, completely asleep.

Chuckling, he moved to rouse the sleeping tabby, shaking his shoulder softly. "Munku? Munkustrap? You gotta get up, buddy." Munkustrap moaned, opening his eyes to look at the magician.

"… Wha?" he croaked.

"It's time for you to go back inside, it my turn to watch." Mistoffelees explained, a smile adorning his face, if the tabby moaned again, he didn't know what he'd do.

Munkustrap blinked a few times before sitting up, he groaned, not noticing the magician stiffen beside him, and rubbed his eyes. He stretched a bit and leaned back on his hands, "The other guys still playing with the nip?" he was completely sober, cat nip had never had much lasting affect on him.

Mistoffelees nodded, "Yeah they're all still pretty hung up." He moved into a more comfortable position beside the silver tabby, "You going to go back?" he asked.

Munkustrap considered a bit before answering, "No, I don't think so. I'd feel out of place with all of them being high, and me sitting there clean." He chuckled, "Awesome party though, eh? I think we've officially welcomed Pouncival and Brutus' into tom-hood." He looked at the magician, taking in the way the moon highlighted the black in his fur.

"I suppose so," said an even quieter than usual Mistoffelees, "They seemed to be having a good time." In his thoughts he was unaware of the silver tabby looking him over.

Having Munkustrap talk about the party like it was a usual occurrence was making him feel lonely; everyone else had been given coming-of-age parties but him. He remembered as a child waiting for his, but it never came, and he'd spent the few months after becoming a tom in silence, not even speaking to his sister Victoria. His silence had bothered Jenny and Jelly, and they had become very close to him, eventually getting the young tom to begin talking again.

Munkustrap wondered what was bothering the other tom, "What's wrong Misto? Are you okay?" he put a hand on the magician's shoulder, gently rubbing in a comforting manner.

The magic cat looked up in surprise at the warmth entering his shoulder, and caught Munkustrap's gaze with his own, a blush entered his cheeks and he looked away, stuttering, "I- uh…. Well I'm… erm; I'm just a little sh–shaken… ah, Plato was being quite the pervert tonight." He lied smoothly, hoping the other cat would stop asking him.

"Plato hit on you?" Munkustrap said, he felt himself become angry. That young tom didn't know when to quit, and now he had upset a friend of his. Mistoffelees didn't need the stress, he was sick enough as it was with his dizzy spells, broken paw, and recent blood loss. "That idiot, he knows you've barely recovered, he shouldn't have been making moves." He drew the other tom into his arms, hugging him.

Mistoffelees didn't know how to react; Munkustrap's closeness was beginning to affect him, but he most certainly didn't want the tabby to let go. He shakily brought his arms up and around the other tom, receiving the hug as best he could without giving away his… problem.

In the meantime, Munkustrap was thinking. Mistoffelees was nervous with him, why? He meant the other tom no harm, and Mistoffelees knew that, so again, why? It was only a friendly hug, nothing more, but perhaps the encounter with Plato had shaken him up more than he was letting on. Munkustrap then let the other tom go, nuzzling the other once before sitting back again.

"I'm planning to ask Cassandra to be my mate tomorrow." Munkustrap said, by way of conversation, hoping to make Mistoffelees more comfortable by talking. But it seemed to only make it worse, and the black cat stiffened and seemed to be distancing himself from the silver tabby. "She seems interested."

Mistoffelees could feel his heart breaking, but of course, Munkustrap wouldn't know that.

"… I'm sure you'll be happy with her, good luck." Mistoffelees tried to say without being too obviously upset, but was foiled when a sniffle erupted from him, attracting the attention of the protector.

'_My heart is breaking…'_

Munkustrap felt torn, his friend was hurting, and wouldn't tell him why. He, for the second time that night, gathered the smaller tom into his arms, wrapping around him as best he could and whispering in his ear. This was too much for Mistoffelees who began to cry, against his will, and tried in vain to stop the tears going down his cheeks, making tracks in the white fur.

'_I'm going to die,'_ the magician thought, _'I'm going to die without ever being loved by him.'_ his efforts had been in vain, Munkustrap would never love him, and he would never know the comfort of being held in these arms night after night. Tonight was all he had with the silver tabby, and his magic would be forever unfulfilled in the den of the Everlasting Cat.

There were a few moments when neither spoke, and Munkustrap continued to look down on the magician below him with concern. He was deeply worried over this cat's health, not necessarily physically, but more emotionally. He seemed to be greatly scarred by certain events, but tried not to show it, hiding behind his tricks and silence. Frowning, the older tom tried to think back on any instances where the magician might have been hurt as a kitten, and was startled when he realized that he had _no_ memories of Mistoffelees as a kitten. In fact, he had no memories of Mistoffelees in _any_ part of his life, except for the time when he'd saved Old Deuteronomy and within the past few weeks.

After coming to this realization, Munkustrap felt both saddened and angry at himself and the other toms. They'd never once bothered to get to know the little tom, assuming him to only want to be with the queens and practice his magic. He should have known better, he was the head tom, he shouldn't have let this little one go unnoticed for so long.

Mistoffelees was fragile, had always _been_ fragile. It was part of the reason Munkustrap didn't want the tom on post, he wanted to protect the smaller cat like he would a queen or kitten because of his size and disposition. He felt as though the magician was important to him, and that he was special compared to most other toms and queens in the tribe, not only because of his magic, but also because of his sweetness and intelligence. Mistoffelees was someone he wanted as a constant in his life; he was a positive influence on him and his outlooks, and was-

"Why are you holding me like this?" came a small voice that quivered with nervousness.

This brought Munkustrap's attention to the way he and Misto had unconsciously shifted in the last few moment. The magician's hands were around his waist, and his head was resting on his chest. The smaller tom was in between Munkustrap's legs, and the silver tabby's arms linked around the black cat's back, purring. Munkustrap felt his breathing still, and his mind numb.

He was holding Mistoffelees the same way he'd hold a mate.

Munkustrap's heart beat wildly; this wasn't a natural reaction for him. He wasn't one to go after toms; usually he was a queen's man. But he couldn't deny that he hadn't… experimented sexually when he was younger. There had been a nice, chocolate coloured tom that lived next door to his sometimes-family that he had indulged himself in once or twice, but he'd never considered taking a tom as a mate. Though he was considering it now, he realized. He was seriously considering taking Mistoffelees to his den and keeping him there. Which was odd… Because while he hadn't been attracted to the black tom before, he certainly was now and it sure wasn't because of the cat nip.

"I… don't know…" he muttered in reply to the smaller tom, who remained silent.

'_That isn't **so** bad_,' he thought, _'Mistoffelees is very pretty, and small, and very powerful. **And **we get along well. Not to mention that he's clever.'_ He concluded, but there was also the issue of kittens, he loved kids, he wanted more. He was like his Dad in many ways, and wanting a big family was one of them… but perhaps not the size of the Jellicle tribe.

Besides, there was no guarantee that it would last even more than a day; there were lots of chances for him to have children in the future. After all, he wasn't old, and had only reached his fourth birthday a month before the Jellicle ball. He could indulge in some pleasure, for a time at least, and who knew? Maybe he and Mistoffelees could go their separate ways after a few months if it came to that.

Then, with a split-decision, he asked Mistoffelees, "Misto?... How about we head over to my den?" he was met with silence, the small magician looking at him with his white face, confusion written over it, "I mean, the freezer part." He hastily added. He watched the other's eyes widen at the suggestion, and quickly added, "If you want to that is, you can say no."

Mistoffelees, felt as though he was on one of those roller coaster things the humans rode, one minute he felt his world falling apart, and the next it was being slammed back together in what seemed to be a magnetic attraction. His magic seemed to be bouncing around in his body, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

His throat felt dry and his mind was bubbling, "Do you mean…. Just for tonight? Or- or do you mean for a while?" he couldn't keep his thoughts straight, he was so overjoyed.

Munkustrap felt relief flow in him, he hadn't said no, "I mean for awhile," he laid his chin on the top of the magician's head, "I think this could work out well for both of us… Make us happy." He made a point to gently kiss the top of Mistoffelees' head, he was feeling awkward but he pushed the feeling aside. He had no time to waste on comfort for himself, his mind was stuck on making the smaller tom his mate, there was no other way for him.

Mistoffelees felt himself hesitating once the rush passed over; why the sudden change in the other tabby's feelings? And, even if he did question Munkustrap's reasons, was he in any position to say no to him? Mistoffelees realized what was being presented here; it was a chance at life and a chance to be with the one he desired. Which brought him to another thought, despite all his restless wanting and yearning, did he really love the Jellicle protector at all? Sure, his magic was in love with the other tom, but was he? And just as important, did Munkustrap love him?

A lover who didn't really love him was even more dangerous to a magic cat than never having mated at all. Once mated, Munkustrap (who _had_ admitted to liking Cassandra again) may find his interests looking elsewhere, not because he was a bad person, but that he didn't really love the other tom. Mistoffelees felt his heart fill with worries, if the silver tabby indulged in another when mated to him, there would be no chance of survival, but he couldn't let Munkustrap know. It would obligate the tom, and then there would be hardly any chance of them falling in love, it would be like an arranged marriage.

'_But, I also have a duty to the tribe.'_ Thought the young tom, he had to survive or the fences would go unpatched, and the sick cats wouldn't be healed without a trip to the vet… where they'd be neutered (every cat's nightmare). Most of all, Mistoffelees wasn't ignorant, he knew that he was a major force in the tribe; probably the most powerful weapon they had. If he didn't mate with Munkustrap, then he'd die in a week and a half, leaving the tribe without defense against the worser evils of London.

Without hesitating he drew away from Munkustrap's chest and pushed him to the ground, climbing on top of the silver tabby (who looked very surprised), he placed both hands to either side of the grey head and brought his face closer until their noses touched. A traditional 'yes' for cats agreeing to become another's mate from ancient times, it caused a stir of excitement in Mistoffelees' stomach at the thought of what he was doing and he couldn't have stopped the grin from reaching his face even if he tried.

Munkustrap laughed at the younger cat's display of affection, and placed both paws on the back of the magician's head. This was perfect- _he_ was perfect. If he had doubted the decision before, he certainly didn't now, and he pulled Mistoffelees down into the first kiss the other cat had ever received.

'_He is sweet'_, Mistoffelees mused, emotions of care and chance filling his magic with energy, making him feel more complete than he'd ever felt throughout his 2 ½ years of life. It was like coming home, from a long journey. There was no physical feeling of skin on skin, or the heat from another pressing into him, it was just passions, emotions, and it was driving him wild. Managing to press back more, his legs straddled the silver tabby and his arms linked around Munkustrap's neck.

Munkustrap, not being empathetic as Mistoffelees was, was feeling the physical part of their first expression of matehood quite clearly, in fact it was probably a little _too_ clear. He sat up, groaning when the younger tom broke from his lips and began to kiss, lick and suck his way up and down his neck. His claws dug into the back of the magic cat, and he was unsure at which reaction to run with; his body's, or his heart's? His heart was telling him to take the other tom to his den and stay there for a few days, while his body really didn't care if they mated here with the entire junkyard and Jellicle tribe as witnesses.

But of course, as Munkustrap was a reasonable tom. He silently pushed Mistoffelees away, to the younger's protests, and swept him up into his arms. Going silent, the magician wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and rested his head on the strong shoulder of the tabby. Munkustrap felt satisfied, tilting his own head to rest it on the black cats, and began the long trek back to his den, under the full moon.

Mistoffelees stared at the black stripes on his desired's chest, heat beating in time to the one holding him. He closed his eyes, and let the stride of his steps comfort him.

'_Oh, if you only knew…' _he thought, _'How much you have my heart.'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (they're _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Six**

_By Edenrising_

_(recap from Chapter Five)_

'_Oh, if you only knew…' he thought, 'How much you have my heart.'_

_

* * *

_

Jenny was up late, crocheting a blanket for Bomba's kittens when she spotted the flash of silver and black, caused by the moon. Looking closer, she faintly saw Munkustrap holding Mistoffelees in his arms, heading to his den. At first clear sight, she thought that maybe the magician had hurt himself again, but looking longer she saw the way the two were holding each other and watched as they passed the entrance to the fridge and made their way to the freezer.

Gasping, partially in delight- partially in surprise, she dropped her half-knit blanket and went to rouse Jelly.

"Jelly!" she shook the striped and patched queen, "Jelly move your lazy ass!"

The queen slowly blinked, and raised herself onto her forearms. "W-wha?... What do you want? I was having the nicest dream of Deuteronomy..."

Jenny gave her a 'look'.

Jelly sputtered, "When he was young, you dolt!" she stood up, looking Jenny in the eyes, "Well, what do you want? Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh, it's a good reason, trust me dear." Jenny said knowingly.

Jelly glared, "It better be good. Sometimes I hate you, you know?" she was not happy.

Jenny waved a hand, "I know, I love you too… Anyway, you'll never guess what I just saw while knitting." At Jelly's expectant eyebrow, she continued, "Munkustrap was carrying someone to his freezer."

Jelly's eyes lit up, "Oh, oh! Who dear? Who was it?"

"Someone we both know _very _well," she paused for dramatic effect, "The very Mr. Mistoffelees, black, small and clever as a fox."

Jelly sat down suddenly, "Really?" she questioned, Jenny nodded, "That's wonderful! Our little Misto's been aching for some love for ages, but I never took Munku for a tom's man too… But…" She stared at a spot on the ground, speechless.

"… But?" Jenny asked, and they both looked at each other. Then a strange thing happened, Jenny and Jelly shrugged looking amused, smirking all the while, and then;

"It's _so _romantic!" they both cried simultaneously.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Mistoffelees, who was quietly dozing on Munkustrap's chest. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face, and sighed in content. He felt so much better now… Not that he didn't before, but now he was settled and not restless, his magic had found home in his and Munkustrap's bond. He was happy and satisfied, and pressing his face into the striped fur the protector he allowed a once forbidden word to flit across his thoughts.

'_Lover…'_

With a stretch and a yawn, he extracted himself from the purring tabby, and half crawled half limped over to an empty place in the freezer, slowly cleaning himself with care. He wanted to look good for his partner when he awoke; after all, he had an appearance to keep up since he was the Jellicle protector's mate now. He wanted the tribe to respect Munkustrap's choice. He also wanted Munkustrap to still want him when he woke.

He was plagued with worries, not being able to fall asleep since the last night's events. He knew he probably wouldn't completely trust Munkustrap to keep his word until after a few weeks at best, he still wanted Cassie as his mate too. What if he wanted them both at the same time? What if he wasn't good enough and Munkustrap wanted a queen in his bed instead? What if…

What if, he didn't remember last night at all?

Mistoffelees knew the affects of cat nip; he'd used it enough when treating the ill. Many cats didn't remember the events that took place when high, it was a complete black out, or blur to them- some even hallucinated. There had even been cases in the tribe where toms and queens had taken mates when nipped only to wake up in surprise the next morning, rejecting the other from their beds. For instance, the affair of Rumpleteezer and Mungojerrie, granted they were both barely grown at the time.

The siblings had gotten nipped, and ended up sleeping together. Mungojerrie had woken up immediately in the morning and freaked out when he'd realized what had happened, making Rumpleteezer leave. Rumpleteezer had been in love with her older brother for a very long time, and was heartbroken. Of course, years later, their romance had rekindled -this time mutually and now they were talking about the possibility of kittens, leaving the world of crime.

'_I'll have to help them out with that,'_ the magician thought. There _was_ possibility of deformation, but it was unlikely in the feline world; Mistoffelees was more concerned with their family history. They were from a clan that usually produced large litters of around six or seven, and unfortunately, Teezer was a little on the small side for a full grown queen; the birth would be very difficult for her if the litter was that large. He'd have to watch it carefully, and monitor the birthing process as well to ensure safety.

He carefully smoothed the hair on his head with one paw, and then turned back to his mate on the covers. Munkustrap was breathing softly, one hand resting on his stomach, the other in an odd position above him. Mistoffelees allowed his eyes to travel down the body of his mate, unwillingly coming to rest on a part he _really_ shouldn't be looking at, but at the same time _really_ couldn't help himself. Who knew the Deuteronomy line could be so… well, _packed_. It was surprising, in the least.

Oh, yes. Mistoffelees blushed, his magic certainly knew how to pick the most appropriate mates for its host, at least in the physical department… or should he say the sex department. He wondered if Tugger-

'_Once again,'_ Mistoffelees thought with sarcasm, _'I find myself turning into a queen.'_

He was startled when the sound of covers shifting entered his senses, and turned to face the silver tabby, who was pulling himself out of the bed with a groan. He watched Munkustrap rub his face tiredly, and then Mistoffelees agitatedly (which seemed to make everything run horribly slow) watched as his mate turned to face him, face unreadable.

There was silence for a moment, and then Munkustrap stood, striding over to Mistoffelees, reaching out a hand to take the magicians smaller hand in his, and drew the other to his body. Munkustrap breathed in the smell of his mate, and for the first time in a long while, felt content in his choice of partner. He smiled slightly at the trembling that came from Mistoffelees, who timidly returned the embrace, and gently kissed the other's neck once. He, with some confusion, sensed the other's fear of rejection, and nuzzled Mistoffelees head with his, trying to reassure.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked softly, into the other's ear. The magician shivered into the warmth of the tabby, and laid his head on the other's shoulder. All of his fear began to melt away, and calm entered his being from Munkustrap's embrace. Nothing could go wrong if he was here, was Mistoffelees inner belief, his mate would protect him, never hurt him- it was impossible to be harmed in his embrace. But, Mistoffelees had never been stupid enough to believe everything that instinct told him and was wary.

"I thought you wouldn't want me," he answered with truth. He didn't want to seem that he was seeking attention, but he wanted to start their relationship off the relationship with truth… especially since he was already keeping so much from his lover.

Munkustrap drew back to look into the other's eyes, he chuckled, "How could I ever not want you?" he kissed the nose of the magician, "Your perfect, my mate."

'_Mate.'_

The word sent shivers down Mistoffelees' spine. It insinuated so much; lover, beloved, destiny, desire, heat, tenderness, want, need and most of all was a word of devotion. Every living thing wishes to be referred to with a word that is so ridden with emotion that it brings tears to their eyes, for Mistoffelees, he couldn't have felt any better at that moment, than if Munkustrap had told him that he would never mate with anyone else.

"I'm hardly perfect, Munku." Mistoffelees laughed.

"Your pretty damn close," the tabby protested, "Anyway, what _are_ you doing out of bed, dear Bast it's not even light out-"

"It's noon."

"-It's far too early to be out of bed, come on." he pulled Mistoffelees back to the covers and pulled him down on top of himself, then rolling over he proceeded to kiss the other tom until the only thought Mistoffelees could process was something along the lines of;

'_Oh…My…"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (they're _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Seven**

_By Edenrising_

_(recap from chapter six)_

_'Oh…My…'

* * *

_

One week later, the sun shone in pleasant warmth upon the Jellicle cats, who were gathered in the general area of the main square where the yearly Ball was held. Many of the older cats were drowsing on various cars and tires, enjoying the warmth provided, while the younger toms and queens did various chores with levels of enthusiasm. The most notable absence was that of the kittens, who were off with the Tugger collecting flowers for Bombalurina, (in her 5th week of pregnancy), who was quietly waiting for Tugger on the hood of an old red convertible.

Although few, besides Jelly and Jenny, had noticed the absence of the two toms in the tribe, Bomba had taken Mistoffelees' disappearance with worry. Quietly she observed the Junkyard, hoping to spot the familiar flash of black fur, but saw nothing. She had asked Jenny if she had seen the magician, but the older queen had been strange and giggled, only telling Bomba not to worry. Then when the red queen decided to go out and find the small tom herself, Demeter had become a problem, being adamant about her staying and not budging in her decision.

Then two days after not seeing Mistoffelees, Demeter's wining about missing Munkustrap (even though she really didn't) got her thinking, she also had been missing the presence of the silver protector around the tribe as well. Which meant one of three things; Mistoffelees and Munkustrap were on a visit to one of the other cat clans as diplomats for Deuteronomy; Munkustrap was taking care of Mistoffelees because he had hurt himself again; or they were both lying dead in an alley somewhere.

Sniffing slightly, the red queen decided that all of those answers seemed unsatisfactory somehow. Not that they weren't_ good_ reasons, but they weren't the _right_ reasons- she just knew it (call it queen's intuition). Heaving herself to her four paws, the slightly larger-than-normal queen slowly lumbered off of the car, and made her way to Mistoffelees' den. She went unnoticed by the other cats who were either too drowsy or too busy to care, and walked with little interference, except for that of Cassandra who passed by in the worst of moods.

Cassandra was another problem in Bomba's mind. The Burmese had been in a stormy mood ever since Munkustrap's absence had been noted, apparently, the tabby had given all the traditional courting signs to her and never delivered on the expected/required day. Cassie had taken this harshly, like she had been cheated, and wouldn't speak unless it was to snap at somebody. Exotica got the brunt of the attacks though, since they shared the same owners and thus the same house and was wisely avoiding the other queen.

Luckily, Cassie seemed to not acknowledge Bomba's presence, and allowed the red queen to go on her way. Bomba felt very fortunate, she and Cass had never got along due to that they had both once been mates of Munkustrap, and to be quite honest the other queen tended to scare her. Lately the Burmese had begun to watch Bombalurina with envying eyes, insulting her with scathing remarks regarding her pregnancy and insinuating that the children were not of only one tom. Bomba sniffed at the memory.

Tugger had been holding her when Cass had said those things, he had stiffened at the idea that the children weren't only his and Bomba could feel the remark cutting into her mate- it had bothered him; more than he'd ever tell her.

Tugger would be a good father, she knew, he really liked kids, even though he flirted with a lot of them, he cared immensely about all of the young queens in a platonic way (only Bast knew Tugger's wrath if anyone even so much touched a hair on one of _his_ kittens). Bomba allowed herself a satisfied smile as the magician's pipe came into view, she loved him, and she knew that she would gladly bear the Rum Tum Tugger many kittens as his mate in the future. They would be _their _kittens, a result of their love… even when carrying Jemima (although she loved her as well) Bomba had never felt so satisfied, she was a happy queen.

Then, the shadow of the pipe fell over, and Bomba remembered why she was here. Much like her unborn kittens, Misto was more important to her than her own life; his mother had moved away with her family and she had taken over the position of mother to him. '_However'_, she smirked, _'That didn't quite go as planned.'_ She'd ended up more of an older sister instead, he was too smart for the young queen, too sweet and cunning…. and she liked to hit him in the back of the head more than she'd like to admit.

Peering into the darkness of the pipe, she looked around.

She didn't like what she saw.

The place hardly smelled of Mistoffelees at all, no whiff of peppermint or dirt, and there were definitely no signs of life from within the last few days. The pillows he had conjured up for reading were collecting dust and mold, because no one had aired them out for at least a week and there was no sign of someone sleeping in the covers near the back. Bomba came to a conclusion that stilled her heart; Mistoffelees had been missing for over a week. And the worst part was… she'd taken this long to look for him. Why hadn't anyone else looked for him? He had friends, his sister and herself.

But then, she knew why. Mistoffelees had always gone out of his way to not become too close to people. She recalled when he'd gotten stuck in a barrel at a young age; he'd refused help from anyone, screaming at anybody who tried to help him until he fell unconscious from exhaustion and Bomba had to pull him out herself and carry him home. Then Bomba thought _really_ hard about the incident, there was something strange… then it occurred to her, no toms had ever attempted to help Mistoffelees... _Ever_.

The toms had always regarded Misto as queenish and weird, but lately, they'd begun inviting him to parties and such. Why? Maybe he and Munkustrap had become good friends during the time he was injured, and the other toms had befriended him as a result. With a determined look on her face, Bomba realized she had a hunch as to where her little black companion might be, besides, her intuition was telling her that Misto was there. And you know what they say about women's intuition;

_Never get in the way._

Then, with a swish of her tail and a hand resting on her belly, the beautiful red queen lumbered in the direction of her old mate's den. Mistoffelees was with Munkustrap, she just _knew_ it.

* * *

Mistoffelees stared out onto the Junkyard from the entrance of Munkustrap's den; he wrapped his arms around his waist and savored the light hitting his face. It was late day, the sun hot and casting dull light into the freezer room where he and the other tabby had occupied for over a week. Breathing in the smells of autumn, the magician turned to spare a glance at his mate, who was sleeping still and slowly climbed out of the freezer. 

Mistoffelees hit the ground with wobbly legs; he hadn't used them much for the time he'd been in Munkustrap's company. The magician was relieved to finally leave the stank air of the den and reveled in the free air around him. He stretched and yawned, shaking out all the accumulated dust from the days inside from his fur. The black cat cautiously rubbed the nape of his neck with one hand and rolled his shoulders back- his spine had a crick in it. Then, with some tenderness he attempted a step forwards, and was rewarded with a sharp sting that spread from his groin and up his spine. Mistoffelees stifled a groan from the pain, it wasn't so bad, but with the amount of… _physical activity_… he and Munkustrap had been doing, pain was a companion with pleasure.

Deciding to stop moving, Mistoffelees sat down carefully; he lied back and placed his arms behind his head, smelling the cool burnt of autumn. Listening, he heard the voices of the kittens in the Jellicle clearing and smiled, shifting a bit. He was happy to be outside again, and now that the week of courting was over, he could come and go as he pleased. Munkustrap had proved to be honorable and loving, and the magician felt whole in his joy at being connected with his desired finally.

Finally, his life was going _his _way; he was in love and was loved. Munkustrap had never said as much, but the actions were there. Chuckling and rolling over, the sun heating his back, Mistoffelees mused at the things he had learned about the silver tabby. He had found that, despite to contrary belief, Munkustrap spoke more with his actions than his words. Sure, he spoke as much as any cat, but his _emotions_ were displayed through the way he touched you, moved and did tasks. Mistoffelees was very much enjoying learning how to read Munkustrap, and hoped that one day he'd be able to get the other to say what he felt.

Mistoffelees giggled again, clamping paws over his mouth, the giggles erupted in an alarming rate and the magician was worried someone might hear him. He was just so _happy_, it was unbelievable, his heart felt as though it had been washed of all its ailments and was clean and new, ready for a life of luxury with Munkustrap. He was relieved when, very slowly, the giggles evened out allowing him to breathe again. He was riding on a high, he knew, but he didn't want to think about the impending crash.

As the small black tom lay on his front, ignorantly dozing in the autumn sun, Munkustrap was making his way out of the freezer. Pausing at the edge of the freezer, the tabby allowed himself a gaze at the magician, _his_ magician; he couldn't help the thought as it crossed his mind. Munkustrap tilted his head, watched the back of Mistoffelees rise and fall with each breath, and was content. His mate was everything he could hope for; smart, witty, loving, clever and very strong. He had no doubts he had made a good choice.

'_At least, for now_.'

Thoughts that hadn't occurred to him on the first impulsive night assaulted his mind.

This wouldn't last forever; it was a mating that would probably last a lengthy amount of time, perhaps three to four weeks, but that was all. He knew Mistoffelees was attached to him, but it was a fleeting affliction as most first loves were. Of course, if he had a choice in the matter, Munkustrap would stay with the magician for much longer, but he didn't. He was the protector, the heir to Deuteronomy's hierarchy, and the oldest child of the leader; he had a duty to the tribe and to himself. He needed a queen, he needed a male heir, and he needed a mate that would be acceptable to the rest of London's cat tribes during diplomatic meetings.

He wasn't being totally careless to Mistoffelees' feelings; it was more that he was worried for his mate's physical well-being in the future. A leader with a male mate, for any length of time, was susceptible to attacks from other disapproving tribes. Munkustrap knew the Jellicle tribe was elite (only the best belonged), but it was hardly large or very powerful. Also, they had prime location; kittens were needed along with strong defenses to protect the tribe from attacks- much like the one on Pouncival.

His eyes softened when Mistoffelees stretched leisurely, he couldn't let this wonderful creature fall to harm. Soon, word would get out, and the magician would be targeted because he was male and obviously special to be chosen by the next-in-line. And Munkustrap knew that if the small tom was hurt or killed, he would be broken for a long time and the tribe would become weak again. _'But for a while at least, he can be mine.'_ Munkustrap sighed softly, and jumped down beside the magician.

Mistoffelees was startled when the tabby landed next to him and a rose to his feet with a smile on his face when he realized who the presence belonged to. He leaned over to Munkustrap and gave him a quick hug, making sure to still act tom-ish in as many ways as possible, he didn't want to become a queenish-tom… except when he had tea with Jenny and Jelly. He and the other tom stared at each other for a while, before Munkustrap pulled him close, rubbing one hand up and down the back of the magician's neck while the other rested on the small of Mistoffelees' back.

"Good morning," Mistoffelees breathed through a smile when the embrace ended.

"Morning," Munkustrap answered, still staring at the other.

Mistoffelees continues, "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I was just about to check up on the sentries and ask around about any news," Munkustrap answered, "You?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees was a bit disappointed; he wouldn't see Munkustrap at all today, "I was going to visit all of the others, and then fix the fences."

"Okay," Munkustrap caressed the other's cheek, "Then, I'll see you tonight, sweets." And then he swiftly kissed the other tom, leaving the magician speechless, and bounded away into the Junkyard. Mistoffelees was left staring after his mate, pressing a hand to his mouth in surprise, and a smile stretching his cheeks.

"What was _that_?" came a sultry voice from his right.

Mistoffelees whirled towards the hidden voice, seeing that it was Bomba, he relaxed a bit. He arched an eyebrow, scratching a hip in fake ignorance, smirking in a way that clearly stated his feelings on the matter. But meeting the red queen's eyes, he found himself reddening at her amused and interested expression. Placing a hand on her belly in a practiced gesture, she stepped forwards and gave Mistoffelees a hard stare.

"What was what?" came the response from the magician who met the stare of the older cat calmly, while inside his stomach churned in something near anticipation.

Bomba chuckled, tapping the magician on the nose with one paw, and then ruffling the fur between his ears. "Sweet-cheeks, you _know _what." When Mistoffelees didn't budge, she decided that the direct approach was the best. Then, in a startling motion, she quickly grabbed Misto's paws in hers and squealed in a near-scream, "_What_ was Munkustrap's tongue doing down your throat!"

Mistoffelees covered his face in embarrassment, "Well… I… erm. P-please keep it down Bomba!"

Bomba swiftly took the tom in her arms, hugging him. "Oh, all right. If that's the way you want it, but if you ask me you're being pretty silly about it." She slugged her arm over Misto's shoulders in a practiced motion, winking at him, "After all, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Munkustrap's a catch to be sure, I should know, and he's very good in the sa-"

"Bomba!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop embarrassing you. But honestly, what's the fuss about?" she turned to face him, serious, "It's not like it's unheard of, it's actually an ancient tradition in some cat cultures to mate with someone of the same gender. Bast knows that the Jellicle tribe is no exception, Deuteronomy held Gus as his lover for a time." She saw Mistoffelees give her a look, "When they were _young_! Jeeze… And I can't _wait_ to see how Cassie reacts when she realizes where Munkustrap has been the last week. She's going to be absolutely _insane_ with jealousy."

"Yeah…" came the sigh. Mistoffelees felt a jolt run through him, Cassandra would be jealous. What if she did something rash… something _heartbreaking_?

Bombalurina's brows furrowed when Mistoffelees broke his gaze with her to stare blindly at the ground. "Hey, Mist? Are you okay? 'Cause you were just about out-glowing the sun a few minutes ago. Is it about Cass? You don't need to worry; she won't do anything vicious, as long as you don't flaunt it."

'_How can't I flaunt it?' _he added silently, _'I have to touch him at least four times a day.'_

"Oh… I know what you're upset about." She pitied knowingly. Then she lowered her voice just enough to be private, lifted the tom's chin with a finger so he met her gaze and gave a reassuring smile, "It was your first time, wasn't it?"

Mistoffelees nodded, slightly. Not quite sure what she was getting at.

Drawing away, the queen smirked devishly, "Nothing to be worried about! Just because you slept with a tom first doesn't mean that the queen's won't want you… Spending some time in the company of Deuteronomy's eldest is something to be proud of!" she concluded with exuberance, giving a hop. "You'll have other lovers, chances to have kittens, now that you're not a virgin anymore girls will practically hang off you."

'_But there won't be any others…'_ Mistoffelees felt tears fill his eyes, his high was crashing. He needed to tell someone… Bomba was only trying to be sisterly in her reassurances and teasing, but she was only making him upset. He would tell Bomba, he could trust her.

"Bomba, stop." He held out a hand, she took it hesitantly. "I need to tell you something-" at her look, he added "It's important; I need to discuss it in private." And with that he led her to his old pipe, where they could at least have some privacy.

The magician knew he should have laughed off Bomba's misinterpretation of his and Munkustrap's relationship, but it had struck a chord within him, unsettling the assurances he had built up in the previous week. He couldn't help it, he should have stayed silent, but his heart was screaming at him to _tell_ somebody. He couldn't take the emotional strain alone anymore, not when it acted like a drug, pulling his emotions up and down- in an act that he considered very much like the kneading of dough. Telling another about his predicament would lessen the load; help him through the hardships- whether it was his death or the secrets he kept. Perhaps he was being selfish, but…

He lifted his head when the pipe came within sight, and swallowed, the need was so _great_. He needed relief; he needed a comfort, a shoulder to cry on, _anything_.

"In here," he pulled her towards the back of his den. He suppressed a shudder, the space seemed cold and dank now; it was no longer connected to him but was as alien as someone he'd never met. "Sit where you want, do you want something to drink?" he asked, rummaging through a box in the back, where he kept some spare tea leaves. He was thirsty, even if she wasn't, besides he was _British_- it would be weird if he didn't want tea.

"Nah, I'm fine." Bomba was seated on a red cushion, shifting in anxiety. Mistoffelees _never_ talked about his problems, he just didn't, not since he came into his tom hood. Something was wrong, call sisterly intuition, something was very, very wrong. She was almost afraid to ask, "What's wrong Misto?" the small tom stiffened, "What's got you so worked up? It can't be _that_ bad can it?"

The magician turned to her, shocking her with the tears that covered his eyes, he sat across from her, the tea he was making forgotten on the floor. Wiping his eyes and sniffling, he looked her in the eye, "Yes it can." His voice was a whisper, and in his eyes was a calm acceptance of what he was about to do.

'_I'm weak Bomba,' _he thought, _'But I can't help it… No one of my kind can.'_

The red queen felt her instinct rise, and suddenly, she was scared; more scared than she'd ever been in her life.

"Misto… Misto, what's wrong? You're scaring me." She placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, just so he'd stop looking at her like that.

"I'm… I'm dying, Bomba."

There was a silence after that.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Sorry about late update, wouldn't let me update.

**Rating**: R (M)

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (they're _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Eight**

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap from chapter seven) _

'_There was a silence after that.'_

_

* * *

_Munkustrap walked down the quiet pathways of the Junkyard, breathing in the smells of autumn, a smile gracing his features. His heart was lifted, like it always was when he had a new partner, and there was a noticeable spring in his step. Scratching the back of his head absently, Munkustrap made his way to the rear end of the junkyard, where Alonzo would be on sentry. Or at least he hoped that that the black and white cat would still be on sentry, he hadn't exactly told the other cats in advance about his late absence from duty.

To tell the truth, Munkustrap felt quite guilty. Usually he was very well-thought on all of his decisions, he'd plan for months before making a choice, and that almost always included the choosing of a mate. Mistoffelees was a spur of the moment kind of cat, the tabby decided, he was so quiet that if you didn't catch him when you first saw him, he might disappear without you knowing. Reaching the sentry post, Munkustrap nimbly leapt onto a chair pausing a moment to straighten his fur and clear his throat. Afterall, appearances did count for something.

Giggle

Munkustrap's ear cocked a little; what was that? Pausing a bit longer, he listened further, and a grin reached his cheeks. It seemed Alonzo had company, and it took no stretch of the imagination to figure what out what kind of company it was.

"Oh, _Alonzo_!" Came the gasp from a distinctly familiar and very female voice.

The tabby's lips stretched in a wide, amused smile. This was too funny; here he was checking on his second-in-command's sentry, expecting to blurt out his entire life's story over Mistoffelees and then be chastised for it, when it seemed he'd be the one doing the chastising after all. Oh, this _was_ ironic. At least, he thought it was… he'd never really fully understood the concept of irony really in the first place.

But who was the black and white cat romancing? Munkustrap couldn't quite place the voice- it vaguely sounded like Demeter, but it was a bit higher and more innocent… like a queen was when she hadn't fully matured... Which meant… Oh dear. The silver tabby was beginning to come to a startling realization, one which he wasn't of how to handle. Alonzo, a respected member of the Jellicle tribe, was romancing an under-aged. A kitten.

_squeak!_

He knew he had to stop them, Alonzo should be guarding, not fooling around. It was a danger to the tribe and the queen was not yet of age. With a resigned sigh, Munkustrap decided to not be overly upset and rather "go-with-the-flow" instead. There was no point in denying whatever they were currently doing, and Alonzo was responsible- he wouldn't do anything without giving it intense thought beforehand. Besides, who was he to judge? He was their commander, yes, but he was also currently involved and wooing a very small, and very male, black tom with magical powers. This was unacceptable by many, according to the expectations placed upon him.

Pulling himself around the pile to where Alonzo and his date were settled, Munkustrap prepared for the worst.

He wasn't prepared enough.

Jemima and Alonzo turned to his presence in a startled motion, and Munkustrap couldn't do anything but stare. Jemima had both legs wrapped around Alonzo's waist, and he was lying on top of her in a most inappropriate position. Munkustrap was numbed; had been vaguely expecting Electra, perhaps Etcetera, but not his youngest (and the youngest kitten) Jemima. Part of him was ashamed of himself; he'd not even recognized his own daughter's voice. But another part was stunned, how could he have missed this?

'_Right,'_ he reminded himself, _'I've been with Mistoffelees a whole week, haven't I?'_

"Daddy!" squeaked Jemima, placing a hand over her mouth in a horrified manner.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Munkustrap allowed a grim smile to dawn upon his lips, "Hello Jemima."

Alonzo, terrified, took one look at Munkustrap's face, and decided that he'd better calm the situation down before he exploded in fatherly rage. "Um… Jem, you should probably go, alright?" he turned her towards him, and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to your Dad, okay? I'll see you later." He looked her in her eyes, and the young queen's eyebrows slanted worriedly.

In a slight cockney accent she asked, "Are you sure? 'Cause, I could talk to him instead and…" she trailed off at the look her significant other was giving her, "Oh alright, you men just have to show that your made of something don't you?" She gave a joking, annoyed sigh, and rolled her eyes, "Fine, see you around soon though, kay?" she kissed his nose and bounded off, giving one lingering glance at her Father, who seemed to be in near paralysis from shock, and then she giggled again and bounded down from the pile, shrugging her shoulders.

There was silence as Alonzo and Munkustrap, the two top generals of the Jellicle Tribe met gazes. A thousand thoughts were rushing through both minds and it was unclear how the tension would be broken; neither wanted to address the problem at hand.

Munkustrap's main conclusion was that he should have seen it coming. When Jemima had been born, his and Bomba's relationship had already been on the ropes. The two of them had been coherent enough at the time to know that in their current state, taking care of a litter was out of the question, so they'd given Jemima to Jelly and Jenny to watch her grow up with little input from either biological parent until she was independent (about 9 months ago, Jemima was 12 months). Perhaps, that was why she had grown up so differently from the other kittens; more mature and understanding.

She adored him, he knew, he _was_ a good Father when it counted. Jemima enjoyed going mousing with him and discussing defense plans against Macavity, and how to better their chances at becoming a major force in London. But that was just it, Jemima wanted to talk about grown-up subjects, could input at a grown-up level, and frankly that scared him. Where was his darling baby girl? Where had her childhood gone.

He'd spoken to Bomba about it, but she'd assured him it was normal, she'd been like Jemima when she was a year old. Then there was that as well, Jemima was extremely like her mother and Aunt, and nothing like him. It wasn't so much the mentality he was worried about… it was the looks. Jemima, in the month and a bit since the Jellicle ball, had grown extremely beautiful.

She'd been very pretty before, but now it was ridiculous. She was more alluring than both her mother and Demeter. She had the wild, scattered look about her from the skittish queen, and the sheer presence and confidence from Bombalurina.

'_And' _he smirked, _'My intelligence and interest in Jellicle defenses.'_

The truth was, it was his own fault, for not being there in her childhood and not taking an active role in her daily… encounters. She'd grown up far too fast. But maybe it was time he treated her like an adult, she was mature enough, and Bast knows how hard it was to de-mature a kitten. '_After all, look at Mistoffelees.' _He thought contemplatively, _'But then, Mistoffelees didn't really turn out as bad as one might have thought.'_ He couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his throat.

Alonzo himself was terrified; he'd just been caught romancing his commander's daughter!… his very _under-aged_ and _precious_ daughter… Jemima was the apple in Munkustrap's eye, and he knew that what he'd been doing with her had been very un-ladylike behavior. He knew the consequences of spending time with a queen, he had a son after all, he was no amateur. To be truthful, he'd given romancing Jemima no serious thought, when she'd begun to fancy him he'd simply gone with what felt right instinctively- Munkustrap's momentary disappearance had no play in the matter.

…

Okay, so maybe it did. But who was he to turn down Jemima? She was a perfect match for him, and she liked to talk about things that no other queen but Bomba liked to discuss. And as things stood, Bomba was very much taken and out-of-bounds for a second litter cat like him. (1)

_Look apologetic…_

Humbling himself, Alonzo allowed his ears to droop and his head to drop, paws placed together and drawn towards himself in an attempt to look apologetic and small. It caught Munkustrap's attention, not for the sheer regret of the posture, but for the formality of it. Huffing slightly Munkustrap rolled his eyes and walked towards the other tom, determined in his stride and expression. Alonzo flinched back, preparing for the upcoming blow.

"Oh, knock it off!" Munkustrap said irritably, plopping himself down beside the black and white tom.

"What?" came the bewildered answer from Alonzo.

"We both know you're not sorry, and I can understand why." The silver tabby glanced at the other tom secretively, "Jemima's quite the catch, isn't she?"

Alonzo nodded without thinking, "Yes, yes she- _what?_ You, you _agree_ with me and Jemima? You're not mad?" his eyes were saucers.

Munkustrap's eyebrow rose, "Oh no, I assure you my friend, I'm _furious_!" he growled, making to swipe at his second in command, who squealed and made to run away. "But, as it stands, it's alright with me." He sat down pleasantly, with composure, as if he'd never been angry in the first place.

Alonzo breathed a sigh of relief, and rubbed his left arm nervously, "That's good, 'cause I really like her." He spared a look at the silver tabby, and continued his train of thought, "I also really would like to have her as a mate," Munkustrap narrowed his eyes, "When she's older, mind!" Alonzo finished quickly.

"That's good." Said Munkustrap, smiling and slinging his arm over Alonzo's shoulder in a friendly manner, "I'm actually glad that it was you, rather than someone else. I can trust you." He then leaned back, and stared up at the sky.

Alonzo glowed from the compliment, feeling the anticipation in his heart lift at the confession; he could be with her, Munkustrap didn't mind.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to chastise you." The silver tabby said, and Alonzo allowed his attention to be caught, taking in the stiff form of his friend and becoming worried. "I came to see how you were doing in my… absence." He hesitated.

Alonzo used the hesitation to his advantage, "Hey, yeah, where _were_ you last week? No one knew were you'd gone." He looked expectantly at Munkustrap, but the tabby refused to meet his gaze. "What? Is it some big secret, or something?"

That caught the silver cat's attention; a secret?

No, it couldn't be a secret… Everyone would eventually find out. He and Mistoffelees hadn't discussed the matter of making their relationship public, but it was an unspoken agreement they would neither hide it nor flaunt it. Their relationship would be quiet in its existence, choosing rather to slowly come to attention of the other cats than being an extreme shock out-of-the-blue. It couldn't be a secret; he'd told himself it wouldn't be a secret.

But as important as being truthful was, there was so much importance riding on how they presented themselves. If it was too sudden, the other tribes would take action… and if that was the case, which it probably would be, then- well.

And he was being truthful with himself.

He didn't want other people to know, he wanted the magician to be safe from harmful eyes and sharp claws, and he wanted to be respected among the other tribes. He wouldn't be respected if he had a male for a mate, and the Mistoffelees would be taken from him and then eliminated. Without Mistoffelees, and his position being ruined, the Jellicle tribe would be destroyed and vulnerable. He was happy with the magician, but he couldn't put the tribe on the line… He couldn't risk another's life; he just couldn't do it… despite how it hurt his heart to betray his black lover's trust.

And then, after a quiet silence, Munkustrap uttered the answer that would seal his fate as well as Mistoffelees';

"Yes, it is a secret." It was almost in disbelief.

* * *

(1) _first litter cats like Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger have higher social standing than a second litter cat like Alonzo, and therefore have first choice over queens and have special privileges. Hence why Munkustrap will eventually be Jellicle leader, and Alonzo will stay a protector- Tugger would be next in line if Munku died._


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating**: R (M)

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (they're _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku,

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Nine **

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap. From chapter eight) _

_"Yes, it is a secret." It was almost in disbelief._

_

* * *

_Mistoffelees sat timidly, his body curled in on itself and very aware of Bomba's eyes bearing into him. It was almost as if time had stopped for the black tom, his breathing was slow and his heart seemed to have stopped momentarily. There are moments in every living being's life, where everything becomes suddenly clear and simple; this was one of those moments, and Mistoffelees didn't like what he saw.

He was in love, with everything he had to give. Munkustrap had captivated him entirely and he found himself no longer caring whether he lived or died, even for the tribe, but instead of the betrayal that Munkustrap would eventually commit against him and the betrayal he was already committing against his lover. And as he looked around at Bomba, and took in her stunned gaze and the sadness creeping into her eyes, he wished he hadn't said anything to her in the first place. He was selfish.

He had no right to bring this kind of pain upon others; he had no right of the kind. He'd bonded with Munkustrap without his permission or knowing, and committed him into a relationship with no end, one that the tabby would never know about in the full extent (if he could help it). He'd fallen in love with the very cat he'd eventually hurt and would break his own heart from it, and cause unnecessary pain from the people he cared about- like Bomba.

'_But no,_' he thought, _'You had no choice; you had to create the necessary time to ready the Jellicle tribe from your eventual death… You had no choice.'_ He stared into the eyes of the red queen, awaiting her reaction. And as her distress increased, and the anguish began to form, he wondered (not for the first time) why Bast had given Magical cats such a death trap, why he had ensured their death from birth to such and extent that it could destroy all those around them in the process.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I shouldn't have said anything." He stood and turned away from her, staring at the bookshelf where he kept all of his magical references.

Bomba's breathing quickened, and her heart beat faster, "Don't be an idiot," she said, "This concerns me just as much as it concerns you- don't be selfish!" She reached to put a hand on his shoulder, and wasn't surprised when she found the hand roughly shrugged away.

"I _am_ being selfish; I should have kept it to myself." He turned to her, and stared her hard in the eyes, allowing both arms to limply hang at his sides. "You didn't have to know. It was unnecessary."

Her eyes narrowed, and then, with a rough movement, she took him by the shoulders and forced the small tom back into his previous seat, "That's a load of _crap _Misto! Come on, I know you better than that. Don't try to make things easier for other people when you're the one who's going to be hurt the most- stop trying to be so selfless and helpful all the time!" her words fell on deaf ears, as Misto's eyes unfocused and stared beyond the red queen, lost in another thought.

He was going to die; take his last breath, feel his heart stop moving and most likely be in pain while it happened. He knew that before this time, the thought of death had never really bothered him- he was prepared for when it would happen, at least he thought he was. Now that he was presented with the actual occurrence, he felt frightened. He loved his life, with all its stress and hard work; he loved doing magic, babysitting the kittens, talking with Bomba and kissing Munkustrap. And someday soon, in all likeliness, he would close his eyes to lung-shattering pain never to open them again, and the tribe would wonder where he'd gone. Pouncival would cry, Bomba would cry, Munkustrap would cry, Tugger would be very very sad, Jelly and Jenny would cry- everyone, even Cassandra, would feel the absence. He didn't want anyone to feel like their family was incomplete, because no matter how close or distanced the Jellicle tribe was, they mourned when they lost a member of their already small tribe.

He didn't want to be the cause of pain.

"-Misto, your not listening!" Bomba's voice penetrated his thoughts, "Please listen to me." she stared at him, with the strangest look on her face. "Why are you dying? What from?"

Misto sighed; she'd had to have asked that eventually, "Love."

"What?"

"I'm dying from love, Bomba." He caught her incredulous look, and decided he needed to clarify, "Magical cats have what is known as a 'magical core', it feeds the magic into our system and fuses it with our blood." He looked at her to see if she was listening, and continued, "Much like how your blood is filled with oxygen, mine is filled with a delicate mixture of oxygen and a magical substance called _Tadre_.

"This substance keeps us alive, since our bodies are developed specifically to run on this substance, air alone can not sustain me. Magical cats are very weak physically, as you know, and are very lean and small when male because they rely on magic to fire their immune system- our bodies are more about the inner and not the outer strength. Even so the 'magic core' within us remains unstable and unsure, because it must focus on keeping us from getting sick or being cut, which would occur much more easily if the core was not there. (1)

"This instability thus searches for an outside source to lend its strength- a mate, to be specific. Usually one of good physical abilities and intelligence, and use his-"

"His?" Bomba, interrupted.

"Male magical cats almost always have male mates. Anyway, the magic seeks to capture the source and have it as its own, and then forms a bond with the individual. This bond is brought about by a show of affection, like hugging or a pat on the back, and the core begins to pour _Tadre_ into this bond, strengthening it and making the magical cat more dependent on the bond. Our blood begins to need less _Tadre_ to remain useful by our bodies, and we begin to strengthen because of it- while still being able to use our magic.

"But the bond is very fragile; it relies on constant shows of affection to remain stable, and consummation to become stable in the first place. If the bond is betrayed by an act of unfaithfulness on the non-magical mate's part, the bond will rupture and break sending all the magic back into the magical cat at once."

Bomba stared at the magician, "And this is bad because?..." she motioned with her hand.

Mistoffelees sighed, "After the bond becomes stable, the magical cat's body becomes accustomed to only having oxygen in his/her veins and the veins shrink in size. The core, which is placed in the heart, slows down, causing the heart to beat slower."

"Oh, right- your heart used to beat really fast when you were younger." Bomba muttered, remembering.

He nodded, "Right. So, if the bond is broken, the _Tadre_ will enter my blood stream instantly, and the blood will gain mass, the magic overflowing into the 'magic core'- which has gotten used to working at a slower rate than before. And then," Misto took a deep breath, "The veins increase in size immediately, sending increased amounts of blood to the heart and increased amounts of blood to the core, causing the heart and the veins to burst and killing me almost instantly."

Bomba's reaction with expected, her first reaction was to bring a hand to her mouth in disbelief and begin to breathe heavily. There is no way to describe the emotional tearing that occurs when a loved one close to you tells you how they are going to die, and that it was going to happen somewhere in the near future. But it was like her world was falling apart; life without Misto? Impossible.

"… how come you never told me?" Bomba said in a slow and deliberate tone, "Why did you keep it a secret?" her voice rose, and tears came to her eyes. Her (adoptive) brother, her baby brother was going to die, or was likely to die, and she couldn't do anything about it!

"Because I didn't want to hurt anybody-"

"_I'm hurt now_!" She yelled, tears falling, causing Mistoffelees to lean back. "You could have done something, I could have helped you! Stop trying to make things better, stop trying to protect the people around you..." she trailed off, realizing the extent of her words, and whispered to him, "Ignorance causes more pain than the truth, Misto." She forced a smile on her lips. "It's a hard fact of life."

Mistoffelees clasped his hands together over his knees and stared at them, "Then, what am I supposed to do, Bomba?" he said, "I'm stuck in this now."

Bomba was about to say something to further the subject, but the look on Mistoffelees' face was painful and she stopped herself. "C'mere." She said, holding out her arms and beckoning the small tom towards her. The magician reluctantly allowed the red queen to comfort him, her arms warm and soft he could feel the slight bump of her stomach where her two kittens rested soundly. "I'm sorry I yelled, sweets, I'm not helping much am I?"

A tear made its way down her cheek and fell on the black head. Mistoffelees remained silent.

"Well, it seems we can do one of two things; allow things to run their course," she paused, sniffing, "Or, make Munkustrap so in love with you that he wouldn't_ dream_ of wanting anyone else." At Mistoffelees' bewildered look she giggled half-heartedly, "Oh, come on, you know I could never stay mad at you for long- you're too _cute_, Misto." Then she tapped the side of her head thoughtfully, wiping her cheek as she did so, "Alright, well, we wouldn't want to freak him out with the whole 'Love more or I die bit', but we can try and get him to commit a bit better. After Tugger, it can't be so hard."

Mistoffelees didn't know what to say, he hugged her tighter, and stared at the floor of his old den. He couldn't bring himself to smile, for all that he wished he could, and was secretly glad that the red queen couldn't see his face at the moment. All at once, it seemed, everything was completely overwhelming and his breathing became ragged- overpowering any control he had previously. He was just so _sad_.

And much to Bomba's expectancy and the magician's astonishment, he began to cry and his stress, worries and fears took form as his eyes overflowed and tumbled down his face. His shoulders shook and his throat was raw from the routine sobbing and he could hardly breathe in between; but he just couldn't _stop_, however much he wanted to. The black tom couldn't remember the last time he had cried so profusely, he couldn't recall when his throat hurt from convulsing non-stop; he didn't think he ever had.

He lay there, against Bomba's chest; sorrow exposed, and wondered why she didn't cry. She had been so close to it, he knew; he had felt the wetness on his brow. His arms tightened against her and she was still, neither encouraging nor prohibiting, and once again, he found himself thanking Bast for Bomba. Slowly her hand moved up and down his back, and she whizzed breath through he teeth, it comforted his mind.

Absent mindedly, Mistoffelees realized he was still crying, and that his eyes were raw from the amount of fluid that had fallen from them and his cheeks stung with the salt. His heart beating quickly, he almost didn't notice that he was whispering something unknowingly, but it can to his attention.

"I don't want it anymore." He sobbed, Bomba didn't hear him it was so quiet. No, he _did_ want it, him. He wanted Munkustrap so bad it hurt, "I don't want it anymore." He didn't want to have no control, to be bound by restraint and fear and responsibility, "I don't want it anymore." It just made sense to say it, but what could he do? Unless he took his own life, which he had no plans on doing, he was stuck with it. "I don't want it anymore." And slowly but surely, the compulsion left him to repeat it, because now he accepted it.

Slowly, the sobbing which had long run out of tears subsided, and he could breathe again, "Bomba?" he croaked, on the verge of tears and calm. He had so little control.

"Yeah?" her hand still rubbed his back comfortingly.

"You're wrong, it can be hard."

Bomba sighed, "Yes Misto, it can be hard. But only if you let it."

The black cat breathed a chuckle, "True." And that was all there needed to be said.

* * *

(1) _much like the butterfly disease_  



	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**:** Apologies for the late update  
**

**Rating**: R (M)

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, some Humor, Sap

**Warnings**: Slash, Het, mention of sex, some blood, swearing, incest (they're _cats, _there's nothing unnatural about it)

**Pairings**: Misto/Munku, Tugger/Bomba, mention of Munku/Dem, some Cass/Munku, past Bomba/Munku, Mungo/Rumple

**Timeline**: two weeks from the Jellicle ball in the movie.

**Description**: Love cannot exist for a magical cat; in fact, it's fatal if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CATS, or any portions thereof. None of the following events took place in the original CATS plotline, and I do not claim that they do.

**Songs to Read With:** (not mandatory) Take on Me (Ah-Ha), If You Could See What I See (Geoff Moore and the Distance), I Must Be Dreaming (Frou-Frou)

**Between Death and Love**

**Chapter Ten **

_By Edenrising_

_(Recap. From Chapter Nine)_

_"The Black cat breathed a chuckle, "True." And that was all there needed to be said."_

* * *

Cassandra didn't consider herself a vain cat, she did however think herself beautiful and worthy of attention. It was this fact that… concerned her. She was beautiful, and intelligent, and very captivating and yet- she was ignored. It made no sense; she'd done everything right; followed the right channels (politically, of course) and attacked the instincts in all the right places. She should have been irresistible, the epitome of feline grace and loveliness.

Yet, Munkustrap evaded her attentions.

He hadn't at first, no; he'd been quite responsive especially when he'd realized that she was willing to give him another kitten. That was her trump card; Munkustrap loved kittens and she was fertile and respectable… well bred. Ever since their first mating some time ago, Cassandra kept her eyes on the Jellicle protector, admiring his lithe strength and proud features, noting his likes and dislikes. If it hadn't been for her restless youth, she would have stayed with him for some time, but she had become entranced with Alonzo and even gave him a son for it, a terrible mistake.

Not only was Alonzo a second-litter cat, he was immature and not nearly as good a mate or as attentive to her needs as Munkustrap was. If one good thing came of it, it was Tumblebrutus.

Cassandra's gaze softened and she allowed a sigh to escape her lips. Her darling baby boy… he was going to be a champion. And Electra, a debutante of queens. Cassandra was not particularly kind, but when she thought of her two, wonderful kittens her nature became soft and motherly. That was her strong point as a queen, not the best mate but certainly the best mother in the tribe.

Trouble was, why didn't Munkustrap want her? She'd been stalking him since Demeter had failed to satisfy him, and Bast knew what a handful that skittish thing was. Next to Demeter… Well, it was like comparing Medusa to Aphrodite. She was better, much better, and he had been responding. She had given him the proper signs, asked the proper questions and as a good male cat should do, he responded with the proper gifts and given the proper answers. What went wrong?

The day after Tumblebrutus' coming-of-age-party had been one of anticipation for Cassandra, she'd waited anxiously in the flower field by the north fence and the ever-lasting car (which read Honda, Accord). This was the traditional accepting ground for Jellicle cats to agree to a mating, and she had waited patiently the entire day, as Munkustrap had suggested the day before.

To her disappointment, upset and general distaste the grey tabby never showed at the appointed place. So, sometime the day after, she began to ask around for the tom, and was surprised to find that no one had seen him all day not even her before-mate Alonzo, who was one of Munkustrap's closest brothers. Eventually she had gone to find the Rum-Tum-Tugger, who she dreaded horribly, to ask him if he knew where his estranged brother could have possibly disappeared to.

She'd found him with his arms around Bombalurina, and he'd had the rudeness to imply that perhaps Munkustrap was with _someone else_, which had made her angry. And so, she had bitten back with a jab that he wasn't the true father of Bombalurina's children; which of course, he was. She knew this well, and had felt guilt at the awful look on Bomba's face and Tugger's stiffening, but he deserved it, it was mean what he'd said and she deserved some revenge accordingly.

Her only regret was that of hurting the red queen who she marveled at as being one of the finest looking and smartest females she'd ever met. But, oh well, sacrifices must be made to ensure the future of the tribe. To make sure Munkustrap didn't choose wrongly, and created good, tasteful children that were a benefit to all Jellicles.

Cassandra was making her way down the autumn-tinged lanes of the junkyard, observing all those that passed, including Bomba who gave her a cautionary glance. The Burmese stared forward and didn't react, confrontation was appalling. She made a left at the yellow chair and worked her way over a mound of yellow foam, which stunk outrageously, and towards the playing field where she knew her babies would be. Tumblebrutus was already a full-fledged tom, but she knew he'd still want to be around his old friends until he found his interests grew apart from theirs.

The playing field was an offshoot from the main grounds (where the Jellicle Ball was held) hidden by a secret entrance that protected the kittens from any harmful intruders. '_Not that it stops Macavity,_' Cassandra thought with a frown. It was odd, as a former Jellicle member, Macavity knew where their weakest spots were, but he never had attacked the kittens, only the fully grown cats and for that Cassandra was relieved. She was always nervous when her children played here, it wasn't safe and she couldn't always be there to protect them- she had duties as a diplomat for the Jellicles.

Cassandra made her way through the open field towards Jenny and Jelly, who were scolding Electra and Etcetera; both seemed to be quite annoyed and embarrassed, glaring at each other. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the scene and huffed, ears perking at the cutting words coming from Jenny and Jelly.

"_Honestly_ you two," berated Jelly, "If you can't play nice, we'll have to cut your claws!"

Electra rolled her eyes, "But Jenny, it's not fair- we _can't_ protect ourselves without claws." Although she was embarrassed, her sarcasm was evident.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude Electra," Jenny replied calmly, arms crossed, "You don't play nice, you don't make an effort to act courteous among your peers, you don't respect your elders."

Electra huffed, and was soon showing signs of being ashamed, Etcetera beamed.

Jenny caught the other kitten's superior look and turned to her, "And that goes for you two missy, you aren't any better than anybody else. You two are entering your queen-hoods and are still engaging in these stupid fights over Pouncival. I thought that this time you might actually kill each other."

Cassandra felt ashamed at her daughter's behavior, she hadn't known that Electra had been causing trouble with Etcetera- she'd always been under the impression that they were on good terms, if not friends at least. A lady never picked fights or had open distaste for another. Cassandra was also disappointed in herself, her job as a parent was failing because she hadn't taken the time to see her children lately because of her obsession with the silver tom.

Cassandra stepped forward into complete view, Electra's eyes caught hers and she gasped, flushing in embarrassment, becoming upset at the knowledge that her parent knew her shame at being unladylike- she'd let her mother down.

"Mommy!" and then covered her mouth, with her paws, beginning to cry. Etcetera looked alarmed and hesitantly rubbed the other's back.

Cassandra nodded to the two other queens, "Jenny, Jelly, how are you?" the two queens responded with surprise and affirmations that they were well. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Electra privately." She placed a hand on the kitten's back and led her away slowly. Electra tried to apologize, but choked on her sobs constantly, she was unable to even speak a sentence fully, and only a few words could be heard.

"Electra," Cassandra began quietly, "Electra dear, stop crying."

Electra obediently wiped her tears and looked at her beautiful mother, she often felt dwarfed by her beauty and that she was an ugly duckling compared to her; Pouncival always said so. She couldn't help that she liked the young tom so much, he just teased her so much, gave her so much attention. He was the only one that said she was interesting and cute, even though he said hurtful things sometimes.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Electra whimpered, "I just like him so much."

Cassandra smiled at her daughter's voice, "Yes dear, I know. But you must remember that toms aren't the end of the world, and they're certainly not worth going to pieces over. Not to mention that they're complete idiots most of the time," Electra giggled weakly, "Its up to us queens to put them in their place, and we can't do that if we're being hysterical," Cassandra glanced at her daughter, "So me must remain calm, and ladylike, and refrain from the urge to hit them when they're being stupid." She seemed lost in her own thoughts, but Electra didn't notice, "Bast knows what they would do if we weren't there to keep them straight!"

Electra wiped her tears with a paw, "Mom, that's not nice."

Cassandra grinned, "Of course it's not, but that doesn't mean it's not true…"

* * *

Mistoffelees poured the forgotten tea into two cups and sat across from Bomba, he conjured a sugar bowl and some milk in a fancy pitcher and sat across from her silently, handing her the cup. He looked at her, but her attention was elsewhere, on a book that lay open by the bookshelf entitled; _'Famous Magical Cats: Their lives and losses'_. The black tom sighed, he'd forgotten he'd been reading that but it was too late to put it away now; to put it out of sight.

Out of sight, out of mind.

He sighed a long breath, and placed his cup on the small table in front of him, more of a bucket than anything, but it worked nicely. Folding his hands in his lap, Mistoffelees shifted and cleared his throat.

Bomba startled and looked at the black tom. She hadn't remembered he was there. She pulled her thoughts away from their morbid hollows and smiled at the black cat, "I was just admiring your book collection; it seems much larger than when I was last here. You always loved to read."

"Yes," Mistoffelees mused, "I was given a box full by Cassandra," Bomba flinched, "- the last time she went on one of her diplomacy trips. It seems that a magic cat lived in another tribe recently, and left his possessions to no one, she thought I'd have more use for them here." He picked up a nearby book, one on the tales of Bast and the creation of the Heavyside layer.

"He died." She stated

"Yes." Mistoffelees said, "As do we all."

* * *


End file.
